


Put That On A T-Shirt

by CeliPuff, Ketch22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Cheating, Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Open Relationships, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, PolyamIfYouSquint, Polyamory Negotiations, Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/pseuds/Ketch22
Summary: Getting blindfolded and blown by a random dude his girlfriend knew didn’t exactly sound like an ideal Sunday for Dean, until it actually happened.
Relationships: Carmen Porter/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 126
Kudos: 386
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. The Trap

Okay, maybe it wasn’t the best time to bring up the ridiculous _lack_ of blowjobs in his life, but was there ever really a good time? Dean liked to think he was pretty generous in the sack, he always made sure Carmen got off at least twice before he did, and he never shied away from weird shit she wanted to try. So, why the hell was she looking at him like he’d asked for something ridiculous when all he wanted was a little quid-pro-quo?

“Dean... I didn’t know you still thought about those. You know how I feel about the entire act.“ She actually looked pained over it; like she wished she _could_ enjoy giving blowjobs for Dean, despite the fact that she’d made it _stupid_ clear she didn’t. 

He rolled his eyes, palming over his erection that was quickly dying down. “I’m a guy, Carmen. Of course I still think about blowjobs. I just don’t get it, it ain’t like I don’t do it for you.”

“Yeah, but you seem to... like it... I hate the taste and my neck always cramps. You take _so_ long to come that way.”

Dean blinked and sat back in his chair. _Shoulda known she’d come up with some dumbass excuse._ “Kinda hard to get off when it’s obvious as hell you aren’t into it. But whatever, it ain’t like you taste the greatest either, y’know.”

“I don’t?!” She looked offended but brushed it off. “Fine, one of my best friends loves giving head. Want me to call them? I don’t mind if it’s just an occasional BJ. It’s not actual sex, so it doesn’t even count. Just... no kissing.”

That looked like a trap, and Dean eyed her with all the skepticism a trap deserved. “Nope, nuh-uh. Does it look like I was born yesterday? No way in hell you’re gonna convince me you’re on board with me face-fuckin’ one of your friends.”

“Shut up.” She grabbed her phone and sat on the bed next to him. “I’m not like... trapping you or anything, Dean. I’m serious, watch.” Carmen hit call and put it on speaker, watching Dean’s face.

_There’s absolutely no way she’s serious. Don’t fuckin’ fall for it, this is like the oldest trick in the book._ “I’m not fallin’ for it, babe.” Dean smiled smugly, proud of himself for not taking the bait.

Carmen smiled widely at Dean’s face and shook her head. “I’m an awesome girlfriend.”

A deep, almost growling voice answered. “Hello?”

Dean froze. _That’s a dude. That’s most definitely a fucking dude. Okay, maybe the wrong person answered?_

“Cas! Hey are you busy?”

“I’m watching a penguin documentary. Did you know-”

“Wait, Cas. Before we go knee deep into your doc, I have a question.” 

_Yeah, that question better fucking be ‘can I talk to your sister?’ or I swear to god…_

They could hear a shuffling and then he sighed. “It’s paused, shoot.” 

Carmen looked nervous for the first time. “Okay... remember in high school, when we got in that huge fight and didn’t talk for like three months?”

“Of course. I thought you said we’d never talk about it?” 

“Well I take that back. You blew my boyfriend and didn’t tell me until a week after the fact, and then you felt so bad that you told me you owed me.”

“Damn... I thought I got out of that one.“

“Nope. So... I need you to blow my boyfriend again.”

The silence was thick and it was obvious Cas had a million questions for Carmen, but not nearly as fucking many as Dean did. _She’s fucking serious. It’s a dude!! What the fuck!!_

Cas finally chuckled. “Is this some kinda trap?”

_Hah!_ Dean pointed to the phone with a ‘see? Told you’ face. 

“No! Geez, you too. This isn’t a trap. I hate giving blowjobs, you love giving them... more than anyone on earth. Dean loves _getting_ blowjobs. What is the problem here?” She looked over at Dean expectantly. “Do you have a problem?” 

Cas spoke up first. “Is Dean the one in your profile picture on Facebook?”

Carmen laughed. “Yup.”

“I’m in.”

Dean opened and closed his mouth about twelve times, unsure how exactly he was supposed to respond to that. He was straight, Carmen knew that, so the entire thing was fucking ludicrous… right? _So why the hell did my dick twitch when he said he was in?_ “Look, I’m not gay. I don’t exactly think Dean Jr. is gonna play ball for this.” 

“Trust me... he will.” Cas said confidently.

Carmen grinned. “We can blindfold you, I’ll be there to touch you and kiss you, it’s just... not my mouth. Dean, he gives the best blowjobs. Obviously I’ve never gotten one, but I know people that have and they all say the same thing.”

Cas chuckled on the other end. “She’s not lying. No one could suck a dick like me, because no one loves doing it more than having it done to them... except me. Tell me when and where, and I’ll be there.” 

_Click._

He was still convinced the whole thing was a damn joke, but fine. She wanted to play chicken, he’d play chicken and call the _hell_ outta her bluff. “Yeah, alright. Fuck it. Why not? You want him to suck me off, by all means, at least _someone_ will.” 

“Great. I think we’ll both like it. I like seeing you turned on. How about Sunday?”

Dean screwed up his face. “You’re lucky it ain’t football season yet.” He couldn’t argue with her reasoning though, he’d just made the damn argument that it took forever to get off because she didn’t enjoy them. And if he was blindfolded... a mouth was a mouth, right? It wasn’t like he was gonna turn gay from _one_ hummer. “Fine. Sunday... but he leaves the second it’s over, I don’t wanna see his face, you got that?”

“Of course. I’d rather you didn’t see him, too. Makes it more detached and just an arrangement.” She paused and sat on his lap. “Does it bother you at all that he’s a... _he?”_

There were quite a few things about it that bothered him, and he’d be lying if he said that wasn’t one of ‘em. But he also liked to think of himself as an equal opportunity lover, if everyone was on board and he didn’t have to see what was going on down south... who was he to say no? _And that voice... sounds like the dude spends his entire life suckin’ cock, maybe it’ll be worth it._ “I mean, it’s not an ideal situation, but... if it gives us both what we want, I’ll give it a try. But babe, you better not have been kidding about bein’ involved. I’m not doin’ this shit without you.”

“No, I’ll be right there, I’ll even wear my red lace lingerie. You’ll see it before and after he leaves and you can touch all over me while he sucks you off. Deal?”

Dean nodded, leaning in to kiss her. “Okay, but I’m callin’ this shit now… it’s gonna be a trainwreck.”


	2. Naked and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a meet cute, but they meet and it’s cute... kinda.

The week dragged, taunting Dean with each crawling minute. The closer he got to Sunday, the more he was dreading the entire situation. _Why the hell did I agree to this shit? There’s no way this ends well, what the fuck was she thinking?_ But it was too late in his mind to back off now, he’d just end up looking like an asshole afraid to get blown by a dude. It was starting to feel a whole lot like gay chicken instead of just regular chicken, and he found himself having all kinds of bizarre, inappropriate questions because of it. 

_Is he gonna swallow? Jack me off ‘til I come all over his face? Is_ **_he_ ** _gonna get off? Am I gonna have to touch him? She knows I’m not gonna be able to fuck her after gettin’ off, right? Hell, maybe going down on her will be a nice reminder that I’m straight after a dude fucking blows me._

“Dean?”

Carmen’s hesitant voice made Dean jerk. “Huh? What? Was I sleepin’?”

“Kinda. You zoned out on me, are you okay?” She plopped her phone on the counter and touched his face.

He nodded a little unconvincingly and leaned into her touch. "Yeah, just not exactly sure I'm in the right mindset for this shit. How soon is... your friend gonna be here?"

“He’s on his way. Let’s just go to the room and get started. I can unlock the door and have him just come in. He knows not to talk or touch with anything more than his mouth, he said he doesn’t need hands. I’m kind of excited to see how he does it.” She stood and pulled Dean up, kissing him as she backed them to the bedroom. “Let me get changed, and _you_ go lay down and relax.”

Relaxing didn't sound like a thing that was possible, but whatever. He watched her go and looked down at his faded tee and sweatpants, wondering if he was supposed to get undressed or not. If the g- _friend_ wasn't gonna use hands, he probably should... he wasn't sure he was equipped to mentally deal if they were pulled off by teeth. 

He shrugged out of his clothes and stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out the best place to do this. The bed seemed too intimate, but Carmen wouldn't be able to reach him very well if he sat in the chair. He was still standing in the middle of the room, naked and confused, when she came back in.

Carmen was wearing his favorite lace one piece with her breasts exposed and she bit her lip. “Lay down, handsome.” She helped him lay back, kissing along his neck and brought up her blindfold. “I just heard the front door... put this on.”

_Shit!!_ He snatched it from her and put it on quickly after drinking in the sight of her, making sure he couldn’t see a damned thing out of it. His dick was currently not on board even in the slightest, and now on top of everything he was worried about offending the guy if he couldn’t get it up. _Thought this was supposed to be fucking fun for me, not give me a damn anxiety attack._ He squirmed on the bed, not sure what the fuck he was supposed to do with his hands _or_ his legs, which was a pretty unfamiliar feeling for him. _Shit shit shit… maybe he won’t be interested and he’ll just go home?_

“Touch me, Dean.” She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, reaching down to stroke him as the door opened. He could hear her whisper “hi,” but Cas didn’t respond.

He was jittery and nervous as his hands roved over her lace-covered body, which were two things that should never fucking go with sex. Dean was self conscious as hell; he knew not only was he not even at a quarter mast - but he was definitely a grower, not a shower. _Yeah, maybe he’ll leave._

Instead, he heard rustling and then the bed moved as someone much heavier than Carmen climbed on. She moved her hand and suddenly all Dean could feel was the warmth from Cas’ breath.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut behind that blindfold and brought his legs together. He couldn't fucking help it, everything about this felt weird and the fact that a dude was breathing on his dick wasn't helping. Wasn't... _shit, am I...?_ "Kiss me, Carmen."

She leaned in and kissed him just as a long tongue licked up his shaft, slowly twirling around the head. He paused again, and Dean could feel Carmen shift as though she was watching Cas lick his cock.

It was the weirdest fucking feeling he’d ever experienced. The fact that Carmen was watching turned him on, the fact that he was getting blown by a person he’d never laid eyes on before was turning him on... and that tongue, _holy shit._ One swipe of that damn thing had Dean chubbing up, dude or not. He ran his hand up Carmen’s side and slowly spread his legs further.

Cas sucked the head into his mouth and slid down painfully slowly. Dean expected him to stop once he felt his throat contract, but instead, Cas kept going until his nose pressed against Dean’s pelvis. 

He tried so fucking hard not to moan, but when Cas swallowed around him, it was ripped from his fucking body. Dean would’ve given the guy props, but he also wasn’t fully hard yet. To his shock though, he was getting there way fuckin’ faster than he thought he would. 

Carmen’s weight became uncomfortable on his chest and he tapped her thigh quickly, so she rolled off him and slid behind him with her legs splayed on either side of him. 

She ran her hands across his chest while Cas continued to work his cock. He slid off with an audible pop and dropped down to suck Dean’s balls. Cas didn’t hang there long though, and soon he was sliding his tongue back up the shaft, sucking Dean’s now fully hard cock back into his throat.

It was a weird disconnect, knowing it was someone else between his legs, but fuck... they hadn’t been kidding. All of two minutes in and it was already the best fucking blowjob he’d ever gotten. Dean moaned quietly, gripping the sheets on either side of him as he bucked his hips to push himself deeper. “Talk to me, Carmen. You... you good? This what you wanted?”

“Yes. You look so hot, Dean. You feeling okay, babe?” She leaned over to kiss along his face. “It’s okay to enjoy it, he sure is.” Cas hummed around Dean’s cock when he chuckled at that comment, and then started bobbing up and down much faster. 

_Goddamnit!_ Dean had expected the laugh to ruin the mood, but all it did was turn him on even more. _He’s enjoying it? Is he touching himself? Is he gonna get off just from blowing me?_ The thought had his dick pulsing in Cas’ mouth and he suddenly wished the guy _was_ using his hands, hands that were probably way fucking bigger than Carmen’s. He was instantly freaked out by where his mind was going and he tried to remind himself why he agreed to do this in the first place. “Yeah? You like watchin’ me get sucked off, babe? Wish it was your mouth around me, instead.” Even as he said it, the words tasted like a fucking lie. 

“You being so turned on is amazing, Dean. So fucking hot!”

Cas continued to work Dean closer to the edge, his sucking became so starved and desperate there was no way the guy wasn’t about to get off too.

Weird fucking inexplicable parts of Dean wanted it. He blamed it on the fact that he didn't want to feel like he was using the guy, but most of him just really wanted to believe Cas was as turned on by this as he seemed to be. Dean was getting real fucking close to blowing his load and they hadn't talked about any of this, he didn't know what the protocol was with anonymous blowjobs. _Am I supposed to warn him? Fuck, why do I want him to swallow so goddamn bad?_ Dean groaned, thrusting up into Cas' mouth. "C - I'm... shit, gonna come..."

Cas popped off and gripped the base of Dean’s cock, staving off the orgasm that had been _right goddamn there._ “Fuck, _shit -”_ That hand was huge, wrapping easily around his girth and Dean immediately realized he’d made a huge mistake by agreeing to the no-hands policy. “Goddamnit, you’re mean.” _Maybe he doesn’t want me to come? The fuck was the point then?_

Dean heard a clicking of a tongue and a low, deep laugh, before he was sliding back inside of Cas’ sinful mouth. 

He couldn’t breathe for a moment, his cock was dripping precome like that was it’s damn job and his orgasm was building so fast again it was unreal. 

Cas went right back to the same speed he was before he edged him, spit dripping down to Dean’s balls.

Dean was fucking torn, on one hand, he didn’t want to say _shit_ about how close he was in case Cas tried to edge him again, but on the other hand... he still wasn’t the type of guy to come down someone’s throat without a warning. His thoughts were jumbled and he could barely speak, but he tried. “Come, gonna - can I - fuck, lemme come!”

“Mmhmm.” Cas shoved him to the back of his tongue and sucked the come right out of Dean’s cock, milking him for every drop.

He was boneless by the time Cas finally pulled off, grunting out ragged little moans that definitely should _not_ have been coming from his chest. Dean could barely fucking think, that was hands down the best hummer he’d ever gotten, and he was already starting to think he’d been wrong about one not turning him gay. 

The bed moved again and then their bedroom door closed, and a second later, Carmen leaned over and pulled off the mask. “Hey, there.”

Dean couldn't stop himself, he'd heard the damn door shut and he still looked anyway. He sat up and glanced down at the bed but saw no evidence of a mess, which actually made him uneasy as hell. _So, he didn’t get off, then._ "Yeah, hey." He toyed with his spent cock, unable to shake the memory of the stubble against his thighs that he'd tried not to dwell on too much in the moment, but suddenly kinda missed already. "Guess he was a stickler for the rules, huh?"

“Yup. Always has been. I think that was why he didn’t try to fight me at all. He gave his word.” She shrugged and looked like she had something to say.

"Speak, Carmen." He pulled the sheet over his waist, wondering how the hell he was supposed to get in the mood to get her off now, when all he wanted to do was take a nap and ignore what just happened.

“I’ve never heard you ask to come before. Did you... like being edged?” Carmen straddled his lap, staring down at him.

Like seemed like a strong word, but if he was being honest, the orgasm was probably better because of it. "I didn't ask. I... told him to let me, big difference." _Barely._ Dean ran his hands over her hips and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, smirking and trying to gain back some of the confidence that had been thrown way off by all of that. "Besides, little different when I'm buried inside of you and know you've already gotten off... multiple times."

“Yeah...” She moved her hips. “Can you go down on me?”

Dean wanted to do just about anything in the world _but_ that at the moment, but nodded anyway, knowing he’d be raising all kinds of red flags if he said no.

A deal's a deal. 


	3. Holy Shit, Am I Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two anyone?

Not many things surprised Dean anymore, but when Carmen offered a round two to that weird little blind-folded sort-of threesome, he was at least taken aback. He figured it was a one-time deal, kinda _wanted_ it to be a one-time deal… almost needed it to be. He’d spent the last five days thinking about that damn blowjob almost constantly. It bothered the hell out of him that Cas didn’t get off, and also that he’d enjoyed it way more than he thought he would. “Wait, you seriously want to do it again?”

“Yeah... do you not want to? I thought you enjoyed it.”

Again, it felt like a trap. "Listen, I'm gonna end up with a complex if I'm the only one gettin' off during these. I mean, I know I took care of you after last time, but still." _Can't expect the guy to keep suckin' me off like a fuckin' pornstar and not get anything in return._

“What are you talking about? Everyone got off last time, Dean. And honestly I don’t think you even need me. I feel like it was distracting for you to be pulled in two different directions. I don’t mind stepping out.” She continued cleaning the kitchen like they were talking about the damn weather.

Dean's brain shorted out a little bit. He wasn't sure which part to focus on; the fact that Cas _had_ gotten off just from blowing him, or the fact that Carmen wouldn't even be involved next time. He wouldn't be able to lie to himself and say he was doing it just to turn her on, he'd have to admit that he actually, seriously wanted to get his dick sucked by a dude. By _that_ dude, specifically. He wasn't really sure he was ready to face that yet. "Wait, does _he_ want to?"

“Oh yeah. He offered to come back on Monday.” She laughed. “He came at the exact moment you did, it was crazy to watch. It was like the taste of you pushed him over the edge. I knew he liked sucking dick, but damn.”

After getting told Carmen hated the way he tasted, Dean had to admit that was a fucking turn on. He palmed himself, thankful she wasn’t facing him. “Right. And you’re sure you’re cool with this...?”

“100%. I’ll go get my nails done. All you have to do is go in the room, put on the blindfold and wait. He’ll take care of everything and then leave, just like last time.”

It felt like something he should be paying for, not getting for free. He shifted in his seat and nodded a little, failing to come up with a single reason not to go for round two if they were both seriously on board with it. "Yeah, uh... yeah. Okay." Dean nodded, chewing on his lip. "Yeah, set it up."

“I kinda already did.” Carmen paused, looking a little sheepish. “I even made my nail appointment.”

Dean squinted at her, a little irritated that she made the decision without even consulting him first. "What woulda happened if I said no, then?"

“Then I’d tell him no. I thought it was better for him not to make plans right? And the nail appointment, well I was hoping to do that regardless.” She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s okay that you enjoyed it. He’s the best secret keeper in the world and no one will ever know but us three.”

He tilted his head to kiss her cheek and let out a breath. _Yeah, sure hope so._

\--------

Dean was fidgety as hell on Sunday, even worse than the previous week. This time, there would be no buffer, no one to distract him from the fact that a guy was sucking him off. He didn't even know what Cas looked like, what if he was a troll? At the end of the day, it probably didn't matter, it wasn't like Dean would ever have the fucking balls to take the blindfold off anyway. 

Carmen stopped him in the kitchen and pulled him into a kiss, her purse in her hand. "He'll be here in five, go put your blindfold on." 

He nodded, sending her off and then heading into the bedroom. Yet again, he had the same damn internal struggle over what to do with his clothes but decided once again to just strip. He wrapped the blindfold around his head and secured it so no matter how he tilted his head, he wouldn't catch a glimpse... and then used the last couple of minutes he had to stroke himself. Dean made an effort to not think about Cas' voice, his stubble, that hand or that damn tongue... but he failed miserably, and by the time he heard the front door shut, he was harder than hell. He dropped his hand and tried to control the wild beating of his heart.

Dean heard their room door close, that damn deep chuckle, and the familiar sound of a zipper, all before the bed moved. He could feel Cas looming over him and then suddenly he felt that ridiculous tongue, not on his cock, but on his hip.

“Yo! Wait, shit...” Dean squirmed, reaching out and then pulling back, clenching his fists because he didn’t have a clue if he was supposed to touch him or not. “Fuck.”

Cas fucking nipped his hip and pulled away, back to that predatory stance above Dean. “Are you sure you want me to wait?”

“That’s...” Dean growled, twitching from the hot air blowing over his cock. “Not what I meant. Just uh... didn’t know you were such a tease, Cas.”

“Now you do.” Cas lapped at Dean’s leaking tip and moaned, sliding Dean inside before he could respond.

Dean swore under his breath and tried to remain still, gripping the pillow above his head. “You can uh... you can use your hands this time. If you want.” He hadn’t specified what exactly Cas could do with his hands, but he couldn’t complain when Cas’ hand came up to grip his balls. _Chicks never fucking pay any attention to - oh, damn, that’s -_

“Shit...” He arched his back and bent his legs, again fighting the urge to reach down and run his fingers through Cas’ hair. “Feels good.”

Cas slowly slid off and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. “You can touch me, if you want. But I do bite.” He lapped at the underside of his cock and swallowed him down again.

That was all Dean needed to reach down, getting his first feel of the mop of messy hair on top of Cas’ head. It was soft, like _stupid_ soft, and just long enough for Dean to get a decent grip as Cas drew a moan from him. “Hell, bite me all you want, just not my cock and don’t leave marks.”

The rumble of Cas’ laugh radiated up his spine, but thankfully he didn’t pull off again. He kept working the tip as his hand stroked his shaft and every so often, he moved his hand to massage his balls and deep throat him. Cas’ bj’s were a fucking art.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped, tightening his grip. He was way too damn close already and part of him wasn’t ready for it to be over, especially if Cas wasn’t there yet. _When the fuck did I start caring about another dude’s orgasm? Probably about the same time I started letting a dude control_ **_mine_** _._ He twitched, pulsing and leaking into Cas’ expert mouth, no longer even trying to deny how much the whole scenario turned him on. “Heard you like how I taste, Cas. Gonna get off on it again?”

Cas nodded and shoved him back, groaning as his throat opened up for Dean’s cock. He slid off and bobbed back down, not giving Dean a chance to catch his bearings.

It registered to Dean that Cas seemed to really enjoy having his hair pulled, so he tugged again, fucking up into Cas' mouth. The edging from last time was still crystal fucking clear in his mind though, and his body was shaking with the need to let go - he didn't think he could handle it again. "Cas, fuck, I'm gonna come, that mouth is too damn good. Can I - shit, can I come?"

Cas pulled off, stroking him painfully slow. “Yes, Dean. You may come.” He swallowed him down again and started that magical pace that had Dean right at the edge in seconds.

Dean came harder than he had in ages, emptying completely into Cas’ mouth with a loud moan that matched Cas’ as he swallowed, and this time... Dean could feel exactly when he came, too. It sent a shudder right down Dean’s spine and he finally released Cas’ hair, going limp against the bed. “Jesus, that was hot.”

He didn’t get an answer, didn’t get anything at all but the weight leaving the bed and the quiet close of a door. _Well, shit._ Dean let out a heavy breath and pulled the blindfold off, tossing it to the bed next to him and digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. It was an abrupt end to another fucking amazing blowjob, and yet again, he was left feeling weird about it. 

Weird, but absolutely wanting more. 

_Holy shit, am I gay?_


	4. Survey Says: Yeah, Probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line? What line?

Not knowing what Cas looked like was starting to drive him nuts. Whether he liked it or not, that mystery mouth was starting to invade every fantasy he had - both solo and with Carmen. Dean had never been the type to really let his mind wander during actual sex, he loved the feeling of a woman’s body underneath him and usually didn’t need anything else to get him going - but that fucking tongue… just… _all_ of Cas… was starting to change that. 

“Cas wants to know if he should come over Sunday again.” Carmen popped a chip in her mouth and leaned against the arm of the chair, watching him with unsuspecting eyes. 

Dean shrugged, trying to remain as nonchalant about it as possible. “If he wants to, sure. Who the hell am I to pass up a free hummer?” 

She studied him for a moment and he cursed the reddening in his cheeks. “So you like it then, huh? Having a guy blow you?”

He scoffed, scrolling around on his phone just for something to distract himself. “Babe, I’m blindfolded. I don’t even know what the guy looks like, for all I know… could be a chick with a deep voice. Doesn’t mean anything, it’s just a mouth and a dick. My dick, and a good mouth. End of story. Everyone gets what they want, everyone leaves happy.” 

Carmen chuckled, “You make a good point. So... you don’t need me for this one either, right?”

“Not if you don’t wanna be there. Wasn’t as awkward as I thought it would be.” Dean licked his lip slowly, wondering just how good Cas was at keeping secrets. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know what Cas actually did look like - he just didn’t know if he’d have the balls to take off his blindfold and didn’t wanna ruin it by looking at probably shitty or super edited Facebook pics. “Go get your hair done or something, it’ll be fine.”

“I actually want to freakin’ nap. My period is coming.”

Dean grimaced, nodding a little. “Yeah, just stay home then.” He was suddenly very happy they didn’t live together, despite spending most nights together anyway.

\--------

**Carmen: Hey babe. You nervous?**

Dean squinted at the text, wondering why the hell she thought he’d be nervous. It wasn’t their first rodeo, and despite the fact that he _was_ nervous, he didn’t want her knowing that. 

**Carmen: So glad we’re doing this. There’s a crime scene in my panties today**

“Jesus Christ, Car…” He shuddered, making a grossed out noise and texting her back that he wasn’t nervous and she should probably get that checked out by a doctor, or maybe a detective or something. He tossed his phone down on the couch and unlocked the door, knowing Cas would be there any minute. 

This time, he didn’t hesitate to strip down or play with his dick until he started chubbing up, but he _did_ contemplate just ‘forgetting’ to put on the blindfold. _Nah, don’t be an ass. Who knows, that might’ve been his rule, not just something she offered to make me feel better._ He wrapped the thing a little looser than normal around his head and laid down, tapping a beat on the blanket below him as he waited. 

When he heard the click of the front door, he felt butterflies in his gut like a damn Taylor Swift song.

He didn’t hear the room door close, instead he instantly felt the bed move, making him wonder if Cas was just as eager for this as he was. 

“Hello, Dean. Can I still use my hands?”

He licked his lips quickly and nodded. "Yeah, fuck yeah. Touch whatever you want, just stay away from my ass. Exit only." Dean nearly asked then about seeing him, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

“That only applies to one of us.” Cas started kissing and nibbling along his hips and massaging his thighs, making his way towards Dean’s cock. “Not going to start until you’re leaking for me.” He nipped his hip again, and Dean bucked up, moaning softly. 

_‘Course he’s a bottom. Could I fuck a dude? Do I want to fuck a dude?_ “Fuck, not gonna take much. Carmen doesn’t... doesn’t do any of this shit.”

“Of course she doesn’t, she has different parts.” He moved down to suck on Dean’s balls.

Dean had been with a lot of chicks in his day, not one of them had ever done that. He gasped and let out a needy moan, reaching down to run his fingers through Cas’ hair. “Fuck, yeah.”

Cas hummed and lifted up again. “You like that... there it is.” He chuckled a deep throaty laugh and licked the slit of Dean’s cock. “How are you so delicious?” Before he could answer, Cas finally slid him in his mouth.

“Shit, dunno but you’re welcome to it anytime you want.” Dean rocked his hips up and groaned at the tight squeeze of Cas’ throat. “Fuck, bet you look damn good with my cock in your mouth, whoever the hell you are.”

“Mmhmm...” He pulled off. “The blindfold was your line, not mine.” He swallowed him down, deep throating him and humming again like this was his favorite fucking pasttime.

A shiver raced through Dean and went straight to his cock when he realized he could watch, all he had to do was remove the damn thing covering his eyes. He still wasn't sure if he could handle the irrefutable proof it was a guy sucking him off, but damnit, the closer he got... the less he cared about anything other than seeing the human with a mouth that fucking good. 

Cas didn't let up, sucking and stroking while Dean kept a tight grip on his hair until Dean was coming unglued with the need to let go. He was finally at a point that he didn't give a shit what he saw, he just needed to see. "Cas!" Dean yelled, so fucking close to the finish line it was stupid. "Gotta see you." He ripped the blindfold off and blinked his eyes open slowly to adjust to the change in light, and when he made eye contact with those electric, crazy blue eyes attached to the best looking dude he'd ever seen - he came without warning or asking permission.

Cas swallowed every drop with their eyes still locked and then pulled off to stand, his own spent cock in his fist. He grabbed the hand towel that was under him and cleaned off, a grin across his lips. “Hi, I’m Cas. Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, taking in every inch of Cas’ body but not being able to get over those damn eyes. “And here’s me, thinkin’ you were just a chick with a deep voice.”

“Nope. Love my cock too much for that. You made it real hard to sneak out now.” He chuckled and fixed his jeans.

Dean didn't want him to leave. He hated that fact, but it was what it was. "Not really that sorry. You knew what I looked like, it was only fair to return the favor."

“I’m not complaining. I get to actually wash my hands this time.” He walked over to Dean’s master bathroom and washed his hands. “Now that the cat’s out, you disappointed?” He walked back and shoved that hand towel in a backpack.

He struggled with how much to say, but decided on the truth. "Not even a little bit. Surprised, maybe, but... nah. Not disappointed."

“Well, good. Want me to...” He pointed at the door and looked into Dean’s eyes again.

Dean felt like he could get stuck for days in those eyes, and shook his head like an idiot. "No, I think the least I could do is make you a burger or somethin'. You're not a vegan, are you?"

“I think my love of meat has been proven.” He smiled his first real smile. “Thanks.”

He grinned, sliding off the bed and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. “Good, then consider this your invitation to stick around for dinner.” 


	5. Well Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man behind the blowjobs

Inviting Cas to hang out after the blowjob was probably a stupid idea, but Dean had never really been known for making good decisions post mind-blowing orgasms. Besides, he _had_ to know why a guy like that was settling for nearly anonymous hummers where he had to get _himself_ off, there was no way he couldn’t get something better somewhere else. Dean had questions, and he knew they’d eat him alive if he didn’t get answers soon. 

He grilled up a couple of burgers and grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard. “There’s beer in the fridge and whiskey on the counter, but if you’re not up for the good shit, there’s pop and water in there, too.” 

“I’ll take a beer, but I gotta drive in a bit so no whiskey. Want a beer, too?”

Dean nodded. "Hell yeah, ain't like I'm goin' anywhere." He put some condiments on the table with their food and plopped his ass down, watching Cas. "So uh... you blew Carmen's boyfriend in high school, huh?"

“That was when I learned to stick to whiskey and not vodka.” He walked over and handed Dean a beer. “I felt so guilty about it.“

He grinned, taking a sip of the beer and putting some ketchup on his burger. "Yeah, bet the guy never made her suck his dick again, though. Would be hard to go back to that after gettin' one of yours." Dean took a bite, closing his eyes and letting out a soft moan - he might not be a five-star chef, but he could cook a damn burger.

Cas chuckled and shrugged. “You can’t give good head if you don’t enjoy giving head. It’s impossible. She dumped him after I told her.”

Dean rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair as he chewed. “Seems she’s changed her mind about that, she practically gift-wrapped my cock for you.”

“That was definitely a gift for the both of us. She just doesn’t want to do them, she’s pretty... vanilla, based on the stories she’s told me.” He took a bite and nodded his head. “Knew your meat would be good regardless.”

He let out a laugh that lit up his whole face, because that was both accurate _and_ funny. “Yeah, she doesn’t really experiment much. I dunno, I get off on what other people enjoy more than anything. Makes it kinda hard when my partner doesn’t seem to enjoy anything that actually involves my dick... just my tongue.”

“Yeah, she’s mentioned how good you are with that.” He ate more, his eyes still on Dean. “Has she still never tried anal?”

Dean kept eating, wondering why the hell this conversation felt so natural. “Nope, notta once.” He shrugged, licking some ketchup from the corner of his mouth. “Like you said... vanilla.”

“Do you guys have plain vanilla ice cream in your freezer?” Cas teased. “She’s always been that way. So, at least it isn’t personal.” They ate some more before Cas spoke again. “She hated my slut phase, and now she calls me to blow her boyfriend.”

He polished off his burger and wiped his hands on his sweatpants. “Look, uh… you don’t have to keep doin’ it, if you don’t want to. I get the fact that this is weird as hell.” Dean dropped his eyes to his plate and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. _C’mon, man. Throw me a bone here. Tell me it ain’t just me that wants this to continue._

“If you haven’t noticed, I enjoy it. It’s better than jacking off alone and your cock feels much better than a dildo in my throat. Not to mention, you’re delicious.”

_Good enough._ Dean clicked his tongue and smirked, leaning back in his chair. "Delicious and adorable... should put that on a t-shirt."

“Definitely. Hate to know what my shirt would say.” He laughed, probably imagining the dirtiest ideas.

Dean studied him, but really didn't feel like he knew enough about him to make a good guess. "Probably just 'I'm a giant tease, approach with caution'." He huffed and popped a chip in his mouth then polished off his beer, tipping the bottle toward Cas. "You want another?"

“I’m actually getting that on a shirt. How’d you know?” He grinned. “One more, thanks.”

The weird shit happening in his chest at that smile was... well, _weird._ Dean stood, wincing as he knocked his knee on the damn table and walked over to get them each another beer. He scratched at the bare skin on his stomach and turned to hand Cas the bottle. “Can I ask you a question I probably shouldn’t need to ask?”

“I think our situation has put us past formal, shoot.” Cas grabbed the bottle and took a long slow sip, one eyebrow arched.

Dean’s cheeks flushed and he tipped his head back to chug his beer for a moment while he steeled his nerves. He didn’t know if what he was about to ask was rude or inappropriate, or really a good way to put it at all, so he just… went for it. “Where’s the uh… where’s the line between liking how something feels and being gay?” 

Cas laughed, harder than Dean appreciated. “You really are adorable! There is no line, Dean. Just be you. You can like how it feels to fuck a girl and fuck a guy. No one is allowed to label you but you.”

On some level, Dean knew that was supposed to be comforting, but now he just felt like an asshole for even asking. "Yeah, no... you're right. Course. Stupid question." He took another sip, much smaller that time, and spun the bottle upright on the table.

“It wasn’t stupid. It’s okay to be curious about it. Especially after a dude sucked your cock. Just don’t pressure yourself to choose. I’m gay, because a chick couldn’t get my dick hard if she had a buzz cut and a strap-on. But that is just me. I can’t tell you what you are.” Cas actually sounded completely non-judgmental that time, and there was no laughter involved.

Dean nodded, still thinking that that didn't necessarily answer his question, but not really remembering what the damn question was to begin with. Maybe Cas was right, and what felt good just... felt good. "Yeah, I get it. Thanks, man." He tapped the bottle and drained it, cracking his neck afterward. "You said you gotta drive, you live far from here?" 

Cas nodded and polished off his beer. “Got it. Yeah, like seven minutes.” He stood up and took his bottles to the kitchen. “I’ll get outta your hair, thanks for the food.”

That wasn't what Dean meant, but he'd already kept Cas way longer than he should've and had no idea what kinda lines he crossed just by taking the blindfold off in the first place. "Least I can do, your mouth deserves a reward. See you... uh... Sunday?"

“How kind of you. Sunday should work again, I’ll let her know if something changes but you should know...” Cas walked back over and grabbed his backpack, leaning in slightly, “Your come is my reward,” then turned toward the door.

It would've been awesome if Dean could've picked his jaw up off the floor long enough to say something clever back, but by the time he thought of something even close... Cas was gone. _Fuck._

He grabbed his phone off the couch and flinched when he saw the messages and missed calls from Carmen. He'd completely forgotten to text her when it was over. 

**Carmen: All done, right? Can you bring me chocolate?**

**Carmen: Dean?**

**Carmen: Cas isn’t answering either, is everything okay?**

_Great, how am I gonna explain this one?_


	6. The Art of the Deal

Wednesday rolled around and Dean was getting impatient, he was having a lot less fun fucking Carmen now and was looking forward to Sundays in a way he never did outside of football season. But as luck would have it, nothing ever seemed to go in Dean's favor, and Carmen told him that Cas wasn't gonna be able to make it that week. He tried to pay it off like it wasn't a big deal, but the disappointment washed over him and he bummed around the rest of the day. 

_This is stupid, it's just a damn blowjob, and it's only one week. Get over it._

_Can't get over it, what if he canceled because of all the stupid ass questions I asked last week?_

_Does it matter why he canceled? He's not my boyfriend, he doesn't owe me shit._

_Yeah. For some reason, it fucking matters._

Dean wasn't proud of what happened next, but when Carmen was taking a shower after work that night, he snatched her phone from the kitchen counter to get Cas' number. He flicked his eyes about a hundred times toward the door as he scrolled through her texts to find Cas' name, and hastily read back through the last few messages to try and get an idea of why he canceled before he texted him himself.

**Carmen: How was he this time?**

**Cas: Better. Do you really want details, Carmel?**

**Carmen: Not really. Just want to know he’s enjoying it. I’m just so fucking happy I don’t have to do it.**

**Cas: I never understood that**

**Carmen: Not all of us are cocksluts like you, Cas**

**Cas: It is the way**

**Carmen: Don’t Mandalorian me**

**Cas: Lame**

**Carmen: Are you willing to keep up with this until you get a boyfriend or something? I’d love it if I never had to give another bj in my entire life**

**Cas: Sure, as long as he’s up for that. It’s the closest I’m getting to being laid. No complaints here**

**Carmen: Awesome! I’ll let you know when our next “appointment” is**

**Cas: Sounds good, just can’t this Sunday. I have the possibility to get ACTUALLY fucked, and it’s been an embarrassingly long time**

**Carmen: Get some dick, boo. Dean will be fine with a week off**

He was practically glaring at the screen by the time he got to the end and snagged Cas’ number. “No,” he muttered to himself. “Dean will _not_ be fine with a week off, Dean kinda likes his damn Holy Day BJ’s. Put _that_ on a goddamn t-shirt.” He didn’t understand why he was jealous, it wasn’t like there was ever any formality to their arrangement. Cas was allowed to have a life, especially because it probably sucked ass that Dean never touched him in return and it was always one sided. _Jesus, for a guy that claims to be a giver, I’m kinda a dick sometimes. No wonder he wants to go elsewhere._

Dean bit his lip and flicked his eyes toward the door again, then closed the messages and set her phone back where he found it. He pulled up a text thread on his own phone and input Cas’ number, then stared at the damn screen not knowing what to say. _What the hell did he mean, ‘better’? Was there something wrong with me the first two times? Should I have been cooking him dinner the whole damn time?_ He decided to pretend like he never talked to Carmen about it or looked through her messages, just to see what Cas would say. 

**Dean: Comin’ back for more this weekend?**

Carmen was already out of the shower by the time Cas responded. 

**Cas: Hello, Dean. Did you take my number out of Carmel’s phone??**

**Cas: Adorable, delicious, and naughty.**

_Carmel? Jesus, of course he has a cute nickname for her. Fucker didn't even bother checking it was me... cocky little shit._ Dean cleared his throat, nodding his head toward Carmen and trying to smile convincingly as he texted back without looking at the screen. 

**Dean: Yeag, sure did. Seriously tho, you didnd't answer my question.**

He hit send, then when Carmen quit giving him that 'what are you up to' look and turned away, he looked back at the screen and was mortified by the typos. 

**Dean: Shit, the one time autocorrect doesn't kick in. Fuck it, you know what I meant.**

**Cas: Why are you typing like I just gave you a blowjob?**

He blushed, squirming on the couch and scratching the back of his neck. _Fuck, why is he getting to me so much? And why won't he answer the damn question?_ The only conclusion he could come to was that Cas just didn't want to hurt his feelings. Dean probably made shit weird by crossing the line and taking his blindfold off, and then asking the guy to stay for dinner like some kinda date. 

**Dean: Nothin'. Nevermind. Sorry.**

_God, I'm a dumbass sometimes._

**Cas: I have to answer your question with a question and your answer is my answer.**

**Cas: Did that make sense?**

Dean stared at the screen. "What?" He'd unintentionally said it out loud, but was too busy re-reading the messages to try to figure out what the hell he meant to care. 

**Dean: Yeah, I think I got it. Shoot.**

**Cas: Are you ready to fuck me? Your answer to that, is my answer to your first question. I hope we’re on the same page.**

The phone slipped out of his hand and clattered to the carpet, and he picked it up quickly. _Christ… is he serious?_ Despite the fact that what he was asking for was absolutely cheating, Dean hadn’t really ever given any thought to fucking a dude. He was grateful Carmen seemed occupied while he had a fucking internal crisis, because the more he thought about sinking balls deep inside of Cas, the harder his dick became. 

**Dean: You know I can’t do that, that wasn’t the deal.**

**Cas: Different pages :( I should probably get THAT on a t-shirt**

**Cas: I understand**

He didn't know why it bothered him so damn much, but it did. Not seeing Cas again after just finding him seemed like putting down a book before the end of the first chapter, or quitting a movie trilogy halfway through the first one.

**Dean: So what then, that's just... it? I can't fuck you so it's just... done?**

**Cas: I don’t want to be done. But I need to get fucked, Dean. Let me get it out of my system and then touch base with you.**

**Cas: I’ve gone an entire year without a real dick up my ass**

Dean relaxed slightly but the jealous knot in his stomach sure didn’t go away. Part of him wanted it to be him, but then again… he’d never done that before, and why the hell would someone like Cas even want a virgin? He glanced up at Carmen and took a deep breath, reminding himself he was in a relationship and it was probably best that Cas met someone else and they put a stop to things before they got out of hand. 

His fingers hesitated over the keys for way too long, but he eventually sent one last text.

**Dean: Yeah, I get it. Have fun, man. Catch ya on the flip side.**

Whatever that even was. 


	7. The Flip Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas pass anyone?

No matter how hard he tried, Dean couldn’t get Cas or the offer he’d been given out of his head, and he was drastically running out of time to come up with a plan that kept Cas from fucking someone else. The return message he’d gotten from Cas had been simple: 

**Cas: The flip side was what I was hoping for. Take care, Dean**

But that had been the last he’d heard from Cas for a few days. Dean hadn’t seen much of Carmen, either, but now she was at Dean’s house and they’d just finished eating dinner, and he got a desperate, stupid idea. 

“Hey, so… you given’ anymore thought to the uh… back door stuff?”

“Gross. No...” She looked up at him. “You mean... butt stuff, right?” Carmen literally whispered ‘butt stuff’ like it was a sin.

"Yeah, Car. Like anal. Like I kinda wanna fuck you in the ass, that clear enough?" Dean grinned, trying to make sure she knew he wasn't gonna be a jerk about it. "I'm just sayin', I've been a good boy lately."

She looked down at her plate. “You have. And I know how much you love touching my ass.” She sighed. “I really don’t want to, I’m sorry.”

He nodded, honestly not that surprised or disappointed... cause this was all part of his plan. "Yeah, I get it. And you know I'd never pressure you, so don't worry about it. But uh... any chance this falls under the category of sexual shit you don't wanna do that you pawn off on Cas?" Dean kept his tone light, almost teasing.

Carmen laughed and stood up, “Sure, he’d love that.” She slapped his head lightly and took her plate to the kitchen.

_Shit! It wasn't really a yes, but it also definitely wasn't a no. I can use that, right? That counts?_ "Yeah, bet he would. Poor guy was bitching about how he never gets laid." He bounced his knee and pulled out his phone, knowing he was damn near out of time to make his move and not having a damn clue how to go about it.

**Dean: So, is it... too late to throw my hat in this ring?**

**Cas: You? Never.**

**Cas: You sure you’re ready for this? You’ll never go back.**

He grinned at his phone but quickly wiped the smile from his face in case Carmen was watching him. He bit the inside of his cheek as that second text came in and contemplated his answer, but in the end, it didn't matter. Either he'd fuck Cas and hate it, or he'd fuck Cas and learn an awful lot about himself. It was too late to stop this train. 

**Dean: Guess we'll find out, huh?**

**Dean: So... how do we do this? I don't wanna say Carmen doesn't know, but... she kinda doesn't know. You're supposed to be a good secret keeper, can we keep it that way, just until I work out how to tell her I was serious when she said no to anal and I asked if she'd give me a Cas pass?**

Carmen asked him something from the kitchen and he jerked his head up like he’d been caught in a lie. He answered her and excused himself, saying he was gonna take a shower. He got into the bathroom and turned the water on, but plopped his ass on the toilet and waited for Cas’ response, already feeling like a cheating asshole. 

**Cas: You asked for a pass, and she didn’t say no? Sounds like we’re good. But I won’t bring it up.**

**Cas: You’re not fucking with me right? Because I’m about to cancel my date**

_This is it, Dean. Now or never, don’t lead him on. Be damn sure._

He spent about eight seconds thinking about Cas’ mouth and that perfect ass, and the blood rushing to his dick was answer enough. _Yeah, I’m damn sure._

**Dean: Tell me when and where.**

**Cas: You think you’re ready for the whole thing? Or would some anon work better for you?**

_What the hell does that even mean?_ He stared at the screen and envisioned about a hundred different things, and figured with Cas, it was better just to clarify. Dean had a pretty good idea of what he meant, but… _Don’t be a complete fucking virgin. Ask him without asking._

**Dean: Depends. What do you have in mind?**

**Cas: Public restroom. No talking. Hoodie blocking my face. Just walk up and slide inside my prepped hole.**

He'd have dropped his phone again if he wasn't clutching it so damn tightly already. That sounded stupidly, unbelievably hot, and he already knew he'd be actually taking that shower now just to rub one out at the thought. 

**Dean: Yep. That. Tell me where and when.**

**Cas: Tomorrow. Roadhouse bar and grill. You pick a time.**

The Roadhouse wasn't far from him, and he got off work early enough it wouldn't really matter when. All he had to do was convince Carmen to go somewhere else for a while, or just tell her he was working late, which happened often enough she shouldn't think twice about it. Again, he kinda felt like a dick... but she'd opened this door, not him. And it was just one time, right? To help Cas out and get it out of his system? 

**Dean: See you at 9.**

**Cas: Can’t wait. About to rub one out at the visual rn**

Dean barked a laugh, he'd been thinking the same damn thing. He stripped quickly and tested the water, surprised he had any hot left at all. 

**Dean: Gettin in the shower right now to do the same. See ya tomorrow**

\--------

Dean barely slept at all. Carmen had gone home since she needed to be somewhere at the asscrack of dawn and didn’t want to wake him up, and he’d ended up jacking off three times to the thought of fucking some random guy in a bathroom stall. No, not random… _Cas._ Dean was dumbfounded at how quickly he got on board with the idea of fucking a dude, but now that he was, he was a little pissed at himself for waiting so long. If Cas’ mouth was any indication of what other guys could do, he’d been robbing himself of awesome orgasms for years. 

As he was getting ready to leave, he got another text from Cas. 

**Cas: Skip the condom, we’re both clean**

His stomach flipped and his dick woke up at that. The thought that Cas wanted Dean to come inside of him was almost too fucking hot to handle, and he shook out his arms to shake loose some of the tension building in his shoulders. _I can do this, a hole is a hole. It won’t be any different than fucking a chick, and despite Carmen’s lack of enthusiasm for it, I’m damn fucking good at it. I got this._

As Dean checked his hair in the mirror like twelve times, a second text came in. 

**Cas: Knock three times on the stall door to the far left so I know it’s you, I’ll unlock it for you**

**Dean: got it, leaving now. Eta 15**

He quickly straightened his shirt, sprayed some cologne on and raced out to his car, driving a little too fast over to the Roadhouse. He looked around, wondering which of the rust buckets in the parking lot belonged to Cas, and then slapped himself for wasting time even though part of him knew he was stalling from nerves. 

Dean got out of the car and made his way inside, waving awkwardly to the bartender and making a beeline straight for the bathroom. It was empty except for one closed stall, and he took a deep breath. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._


	8. Anonymous? Never Heard of Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the deal again?

_Click._

Dean took a second to inhale a deep breath before pushing the door open. Cas had on a black hoodie, his left arm was leaning against the stall wall - blocking his face - and the other was on his exposed cock. Dean got his first view of Cas’ perfectly round ass and suddenly wished he could see all of him, but that wasn’t the deal. _It was never supposed to be the deal._

He didn’t say a word as he closed and locked the door behind him, biting his lip to keep himself from saying _something._ Anything, really. He’d always been vocal during sex but wasn’t sure if Cas even wanted to hear his voice at all. Dean undid his pants quickly, shoving them down to the middle of his thick thighs and moving behind Cas. He took a moment to run a hand over the plug splitting Cas’ cheeks as he stroked himself, hardening quickly.

There was one more brief moment where he thought he’d panic and go running out of there, but one more reminder of that mouth had Dean slowly working the plug out and fumbling the lube from his pocket.

Cas reached back to take the plug from Dean, slid it inside his hoodie pocket, and then lifted the fabric slightly. Dean heard him release a shaky breath as he pushed back, already searching for his cock.

Dean slicked himself quickly and splayed one hand one the wall right next to Cas’, then used the other to guide himself as he pushed in. His first thought was that there was no way in hell anyone - with _any_ hole - was that fucking tight. The second was trying to stifle the moan threatening to expose them both, because _holy shit_ it already felt better than just about anything he’d ever experienced. 

He mouthed the word ‘fuck’ over and over as he closed his eyes and rocked his hips carefully, inching in little by little.

Cas tossed his head back and sighed, huffing a sinful laugh as he pushed back again. It seemed like Dean wasn’t the only one struggling to stay quiet, which just spurred Dean on. He bottomed out, resting with his forehead dropped to Cas’ shoulder. It was so encompassing, so fucking overwhelming having an ass like that squeezing his cock, that he knew he wouldn’t have to worry a whole lot about making it a quickie. He’d be lucky to last more than a few pumps. 

He started moving, caging Cas against that wall and snapping his hips, unable to stop himself from sliding a hand underneath that oversized hoodie to touch his body.

The second Dean made contact with his skin, Cas groaned low and deep, pushing back more urgently, and Dean could feel his hand stroking his cock.

_He’s jacking off... while I fuck him._ Dean let out a quiet noise way closer to a whine than anything else, gaining confidence as he barreled into Cas until the sound of his hips smacking against that beautiful ass was echoing around that dingy bathroom.

Cas whispered, “shit... gonna come!” seconds before releasing the most beautiful moan Dean had ever heard.

Dean nearly came unglued just from the sound alone, but when he peeked around Cas’ body and saw the mess he’d made, Dean lost his mind. He hated the hoodie between them, reaching up under it with both hands until it was rucked halfway up Cas’ gorgeous frame and Dean was gripping his shoulders, his chest, anything he could fucking hang onto as he buried his face in the fabric and drove himself deeper, deeper, _fuck, he’s so -_

Cas’ name rolled off Dean’s tongue before he could stop it, and it just kept coming, he whispered and moaned that name like a prayer as he came, buried balls deep in that tight, glorious ass and then Cas reached behind him and pulled him in even closer. 

Cas chuckled lazily and leaned his head back against Dean’s shoulder. They stayed there a moment, basking in their afterglow, before Dean’s spent cock started to slip out. Cas reached into his pocket and handed Dean the plug.

It took his brain a moment to realize what the hell he wanted and when it registered to him, his whole body twitched. Dean swore under his breath and slid the toy back inside of Cas, and fought just about every urge in his body to kiss the life right outta that guy. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah... same.” He chuckled and turned to face Dean for the first time, sliding the hood off his head. “Hungry?”

Dean’s eyes roved over his face and dropped to his neck, and Dean had a brief moment of embarrassment when he realized he nearly bit that hoodie wanting to reach that stubbled skin. “Yeah, always hungry. Didn’t know that’s how anon sex worked, but hell. I’ll take it.”

“You said my name. Not really anonymous anymore, handsome.” Cas grinned and grabbed some toilet paper to clean off his hand and the mess he made on the wall.

Dean grimaced, pulling up his own pants and unlocking the door. “Sorry, guess I shouldn’a done that, huh?”

“No complaints here, Dean. That was the best fuck in... ever.” Cas shrugged and walked around to go wash his hands. “The anon idea was for your comfort, not mine.”

There were too many things swirling in Dean’s head to focus on that. He washed his own hands in the sink next to Cas and smiled to himself, the praise felt good after months of Carmen complaining about _everything._ “Not bad for a virgin, huh?”

“A virgin? You’ve never...” His eyes widened. “Never? Even with a chick?”

Dean averted his eyes and shook his hands to get the water off as he searched for a paper towel. “Not in the ass.”

“Well... how was it?” Cas licked his lips and shamelessly checked Dean out. “Different ball game huh?”

He gallic shrugged, but couldn’t stop the sated, stupid smile on his face. “Yeah, you could say that. I dunno if it was you, or the... whole thing, but that was... hot. Real hot.”

“You have my number.” Cas bit his bottom lip and pulled the door open. “Want a burger and a beer... again?”

Dean hesitated but nodded, not seeing a reason not to. “Absolutely, but there better be pie afterward.” He winked at Cas and left the bathroom, walking with a little bit of a swagger in his step because he hadn’t felt that good in a long ass time.

“They have amazing pie here. And I wasn’t leaving without some, regardless.” Cas led Dean to a booth and plopped down, flinched slightly and then grinned widely. “Missed that feeling.”

He couldn’t stop staring at Cas as the waitress came over to take their order, and when Cas ordered for both of them, he didn’t complain. She walked away and Dean wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. “Does it... hurt?”

“In the best way.” Cas leaned in, tilting his head. “Do you want to know how it feels?”

Dean clenched his asscheeks together because no, he didn’t think he wanted to know what it felt like to have a dick in his ass, but... he was curious. “Tell me.”

“I can’t tell you. I can show you, but I don’t think you’re ready for that. Besides, I prefer the bottom.” He drummed his fingers and stared at Dean with an eyebrow raised. “Fine, you know when you find a woman’s g-spot and she does that body shaking orgasm that makes you think ‘No _way_ it’s that damn good’? It’s like that. Feeling unbelievably full as someone fucks into your prostate like it’s their damn life’s work to make you come, the stretch and burn of your partner’s arousal. Then there’s the soreness after the fact, that reminds you of _that_ orgasm every time you move. There’s more, but I can’t describe those feelings with words.”

Heat flowed through Dean’s body, he’d never heard someone describe sex like that. He never knew sex _could_ be described like that, and he wanted more. More words, more sex, more Cas. “I dunno, I guess I was ready for a lot more than I thought I was, but... yeah. I dunno if gettin’ fucked is for me.” He wrapped his tongue around the straw of his drink and sipped slowly, trying to keep his mouth busy before he said something stupid.

Cas’ ridiculously blue eyes locked on his mouth and he had the nerve to lick his lips. _How were eyes that damn blue? It was like being underwater and staring at the sun._ “I’m glad you were ready for more. Getting fucked isn’t for everyone, but it is for me. If you couldn’t tell.”

Oh yeah. He could tell.


	9. Two Sides to Every Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s check in with our Cas...

Castiel sat on his couch staring at the black tv screen. _What the fuck are you doing? This is so much worse than a drunken high school blowy! You should be ashamed of yourself!_

He cringed at his inner monologue and was happy his roommate chose then to interrupt his thoughts. “I didn’t think you could watch anything more boring than those documentaries, and here you are watching a blank tv. You _do_ know it’s off, right?”

“Fuck off, Balt. I... fucked up.” Cas laid his head back with a sigh.

Balt nodded, looking completely unsurprised. “This isn’t exactly a new occurrence, darling. What’ve we done this time?”

Cas stared at him a moment, wondering how much he should say, but before he could stop himself, he blurted it out. Deep down, he knew Balt would never tell a soul. “I let a friend’s boyfriend fuck me... and the friend doesn’t know.”

“That sounds like a him-problem, honestly. It’s not your fault if he’s the one that cheated... how good of a friend is he? Or, she?”

“I’m not saying their gender. But I feel shitty about it... and I absolutely want to do it again.” He covered his face in shame.

His friend looked at him with no judgement or sympathy. “Does he want to do it again?”

“I don’t know, but if I had to guess, I’d say yes. It was the _hottest_ fuck… for both of us.” He knew Dean felt what he felt.

Balt leaned against the wall and frowned. “Two questions. Have you talked to him, and is it just sex?”

“Not yet. And... yeah. Just sex.” _Right_? He actually hadn’t thought much about that.

The silence stretched as Balt stared at him like he was trying to read between the lines. “Well, if you feel like shit about it... seems to me like you shouldn’t do it anymore. Can you stop?”

“No.” He answered much too quickly. “I don’t think I can.” Cas ran a hand through his messy hair. “I don’t want to.”

Balt nodded again, letting out an over dramatic sigh. “Of course you don’t, you’ve always been a glutton for punishment.” He waved his hand flippantly and turned on the tv. “Talk to him then, see if your... lust is requited.”

“I hate myself.” Cas got up and walked to the kitchen. “But I don’t hate myself enough to deprive myself of sex that good. I’d climb a mountain for that dick. I wish I could show you a photo.” He grabbed the beers, not caring that it was 11am. “Get fucked up with me so I can stop wondering why I am how I am.”

If there was one thing he could count on Balt for, that was it. 

“Cheers.”

————

Cas loved working from home, but the hardest part was sitting around wondering if he should text Dean. He had opened their text thread multiple times in the last few days and never knew what to say. So, when Dean texted him, his stomach dropped out his ass.

**Dean: Hey, I know we didn’t really talk about this before we left the Roadhouse, but... you comin’ Sunday? Or, sooner?**

**Cas: Or now? What was that? ;)**

_Fuck, I’m going to hell._

It took him way too damn long to respond, but when he did, it was worth the wait. 

**Dean: Yeah. Now’s good. Real good.**

Cas sent his address, Balt wouldn’t be home until that night so they had plenty of time. He logged out of his laptop and went to his room to prep.

Twenty minutes later, Dean was knocking on his door. Cas walked over and yanked the door open with a grin. “Hello, Dean.” He waved his hand inside, closing the door behind him. “How was work?”

Dean shrugged, looking nervous again. “Not bad, just glad I had a chance to shower first.” He laughed a little and pulled off his jacket. “But uh... I dunno. Should we talk about this? I never really found a way to tell Carmen...”

_Ugh... knew this was coming. Can we talk after?_ “Yeah... we should. Would you feel more comfortable sticking to bj’s?”

“Yeah, I mean... that was the deal, right? Don’t get me wrong, Cas... the sex was awesome. Like... fucking _awesome._ I just think we’d both feel better if we were allowed to do it, y’know?” Dean eyed him almost hopefully as he bent down to take off his boots.

“Yeah... you’re right. I felt pretty guilty after.” Cas looked down and then remembered he had a fucking plug inside his ass. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into his room to take it out and wipe up. _At least Dean was here._

Just the thought of Dean being in his apartment had his cock swelling in his sweats. This would be the first time he blew Dean without a blinder on, and by the time he walked back out, he was actually excited for it.

Dean was snooping, and blushed when Cas caught him. “Shit. Sorry, I’m… I do stupid shit when I’m nervous.” He cleared his throat and walked over to Cas, fidgeting with the drawstring on his shorts. “So uh… where were we…?” 

“It’s fine. I don’t have anything to hide.” Cas gripped the waistband of Dean’s shorts and pulled him in, wishing so badly that he could kiss those beautiful pouty lips. “You were going to come to my room, and lay on my bed, and I was going to take care of you.”

The blush only deepened as Dean nodded, staring down at where Cas’ hands were still fisted around the fabric. “Fuck, you want it, huh?”

“I do. Every damn day if I could.” Cas back peddled and pulled Dean towards his room. His bed was made and he pushed Dean down onto his soft comforter. “Is that okay with you?”

Dean adjusted his weight and grinned like an idiot, shoving his shorts down and gripping his cock. “She never said it could only be once a week. You want it every day, take it every day.”

Cas had to reach down and palm himself. He wondered if Dean had the chance to see his cock yet, and decided now was as good a time as any. He slid his pants down, his cock bouncing free, as he gazed into Dean’s gorgeous green eyes. _This man is going to ruin me... and I can’t wait._

“Damn, Cas.” Dean bit his lip and smirked, his eyes dropping down to Cas’ dick. “That hard for me already?” 

“All for you.” Cas grinned and climbed on the bed. “I wanted you to fuck me into my mattress, but at least I get to taste you.” He lapped at Dean’s tip and moaned, _why does he have to taste so fucking good?_ “God, you’re delicious!” He sucked in the head greedily.

Dean reached down to tug Cas’ hair with a satisfied look on his face. “Get to watch you this time, sweetheart.” He spread his legs and propped himself up on his other elbow. “Wanna see you jack off while you blow me.”

Cas chuckled and pulled off. “Want to sit at the edge for a better view?” _And a better angle for my hand._

A shudder wracked through Dean but he nodded, sitting up and scooting to the end of the bed. “Fuck yeah. Now get that mouth back over here.”

“You like my mouth, Dean?” Cas licked back up his shaft and flicked his tongue. “Tell me how much you like it. Tell me you think about it when we’re apart.” He sucked him back in, his eyes staring up at Dean.

“Shit,” Dean gripped his hair again and rolled his hips, tilting his upper body to watch Cas’ hand. “Fuck yeah I do. Think about that mouth all the damn time, every fuckin’ day. Your ass, too. So fuckin’ tight, sweetheart, and that tongue...” Dean moaned low, dragging the sound out and closing his eyes.

“Mmmmm.” Cas hummed as he slid Dean down his throat, loving how he had to contract around his thick cock. Hearing Dean say that had him stroking himself faster.

Dean pulled Cas’ head down further and buried himself deep, holding him there as he humped his face. “Fuck, got me close already. Gonna swallow for me, baby? You like when my come runs down your throat?”

_Fuck yeah I am. Won’t waste a fucking drop._ Cas nodded with Dean’s cock in his throat and slid back, quickly shoving him down again as he came. The taste had Cas releasing into his fist with a series of needy grunts as he swallowed Dean’s delicious come.

When Cas pulled off, Dean dropped back to lay on the bed, breathing heavily. “Fuck. Yeah, you can do that any goddamn time you want.” 

Cas loved the sound of that and leaned in, flicking his tongue across his sensitive cock. “Good.”


	10. The Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we know... sorry. But this was necessary.

Dean had hung out with Cas again after that, it was almost like burgers and beer were becoming as much of a habit as the blowjobs themselves. Dean wasn't going to complain, he was getting fed and having better orgasms than he ever had in his whole life - but dealing with Carmen after was becoming… tricky. 

“Hey...” She plopped on his lap. “I missed you this week. You seem... distant.”

He kissed her quickly, placing his hands on her thighs. “Yeah, sorry. Work’s been crazy this week.” _Not really a lie, also not the whole truth. Jesus, Dean._ “You okay?”

“Yeah, just miss you... and that tongue.” Carmen kissed him, running her hands through his hair.

Dean shivered, but not because of anything Carmen was doing... because of the thought of _Cas’_ tongue... sliding up and down his — 

He cleared his throat, squeezing her ass. “Yeah? I think I can help you out, then.”

“Yeah?“ She bit her lip and blushed. “We should just... move in together, so I can have it all the time.”

The flinch was absolutely noticeable, and he tried to cover it up but his words just came out defensive. “Seems a little sudden, doesn’t it? You’re here most of the time as it is... don’t you like having your own space?”

The shift in her was also noticeable. “Yeah... you’re right. Sorry.” Carmen slid off his lap.

_Goddamnit_ . Dean covered his face and tilted his head back against the couch. “Car, I’m sorry. I just didn’t think you wanted that, all things considered.” _This is a disaster, what the hell am I doing?_

“All things considered? What does that mean, Dean?”

Dean studied her for a moment, knowing he should shut the hell up, apologize, and just give her what she wanted. But there was something bugging him that just wouldn’t go away, and he had to find out eventually. _Might as well be now. “_ I just mean... you hate blowjobs enough you’re willing to share me with someone else. And apparently anal, too. It doesn’t seem to phase you in the slightest, and... I dunno, I guess I just never took you for the poly-friggen-amorous kind.”

“I’m not the polyam kind. It’s just a blowjob and he instantly leaves. You guys have never even spoken. If you did, it would be different, but fine, no more blowjobs from Cas. I’ll text him.” She stood up to go get her phone. “It was for _you!_ Not me.”

Panic raced through Dean, as well as instant regret. Throw in a little shame and Dean’s body temperature was rising quickly, and not in the good way. “Fuck. Car... stop. Okay? Forget I brought it up. You’re right, it was for me and I shouldn’t have questioned you.” _God damnit, tell her the truth! Or pick a fucking side, this is the shittiest thing you’ve ever done. It’s not just hummers, you do talk, and sometimes he doesn’t leave for hours._ “I... shit.” 

“What do you want? I’m trying to be a good girlfriend here. Would you rather I just left? So you can find a new girlfriend that likes bj’s and anal? Because if this isn’t working for you, I will leave.”

He didn’t have a good answer and he knew he didn’t. Dean liked Carmen, but he wasn’t in love with her. He’d never been in love with anyone. And he barely knew Cas, yet the little fucker had been on Dean’s mind nearly every second of every day since he’d taken that blindfold off. 

The problem was, Dean didn’t do so hot when he felt cornered. “How about sex in general? All you ever seem to want is me to lick your pussy, which - far be it from me to complain, but sometimes... yeah, I wanna have actual sex with my girlfriend.”

“Why is it always about sex with guys!“ Carmen threw her hands in the air. “Fine, just go fuck Cas too!” She grabbed her purse.”

Dean stood quickly, swearing under his breath. “Carmen! Wait, just... wait a damn minute. I did, okay? I fucked Cas. I’m sorry, shit got way out of hand but you’re right, I’m a piece of shit that should care about more than sex and I shouldn’t have done it.”

He let out a breath, simultaneously happy to get it off his chest and loathing every inch of himself for that being something he even needed to confess in the first place. 

Her jaw dropped. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” She pulled out her phone and started texting like a mad woman.

Dean doubled down on being an idiot and snatched the phone out of her hand. “Damnit, Car. Don’t flip out on him, okay? It wasn’t his fault, it was mine. I’m the one that asked for it, cause _you_ didn’t say no. I asked you if I could and you said ‘sure, he’d like that.’ If you wanna leave me then fine, but for fuck’s sake you can’t blame him for this when you’re the one that was too lazy to blow your own damn boyfriend.”

Carmen slapped him across the face and snatched her phone. “I never want to see either of you again! Fucking sex fiends!” She turned and stormed towards the door. “If I have anything here, dump it!”

The sound of the door slamming behind her made him jerk, and he stretched out his jaw where she’d hit him. “Fuck.” He hung his head back and let out a breath, wondering why the hell he couldn’t have just been happy with what he had. Carmen was gorgeous and for the most part, a damn good girlfriend... why was he willing to throw that away for a _dude_ that occasionally sucked him off?

_Way to go, dumbass._

Dean flopped down on his couch and picked up his phone, trying to decide whether or not to warn Cas that Carmen might be on the rampage. But in the off chance she left him alone, he didn’t want to force the ‘hey, I’m single now’ conversation with Cas when he didn’t have a clue what that was going to mean yet. 

If Dean didn’t figure out what and who he wanted soon, he was gonna go insane. 

————

A few days later, Dean’s eyes were getting blurry from staring at his phone screen. He’d been texting Cas pretty much non-stop and he was getting a headache from it, so he decided to cross yet another line and just called him.

“Castiel’s magnificent blowjob services, how may I help you?”

Dean huffed a laugh. “I’ll take two, how fast can you get here? Delivery for tomorrow, by any chance?”

“Let me just... check my sched- yup.”

He rolled onto his back and grinned at the ceiling, glad Cas couldn’t see him. “That was fast. You got some kinda blowjob secretary?”

“Nope. I’m a man of many talents.” Dean heard Cas collapse on his bed. “So two tomorrow, huh? Had a rough week?”

That was an understatement, but for some reason, he still wasn’t ready to tell Cas that Carmen left. “Yeah, you could say that. Maybe you should plan for three, just in case.” _Cause for once, I’m gonna return the damn favor if it kills me._

“Three... you got it. But I will have to request some pie for afterwards. Should I just... bring a bag... and stay the night?”

Dean’s stomach nearly flipped right out of his body, but he knew instantly that was something he wanted. “Yeah. I’ll take care of the pie, you bring a bag. I get off work at 5, that cool?” It would be Friday, which meant Dean had the next couple of days off and Cas could stay the whole time if he wanted, but... _baby steps._

“Sounds good. I’ll bring my appetite for the... pie.”

He laughed again, the uneasiness ebbing away. “Better bring your appetite for more than pie.”


	11. Who’s Counting?

Trying to get through the workday was a fucking nightmare. All he could think about was Cas and the plans that he had for that night, as well as the wildcard shit he couldn’t really prepare for. _Will Carmen come up? Is he gonna wanna cuddle? What if_ **_I_ ** _want to cuddle? What if I suck at suckin’ dick? What if I hate it? What if I love it?_

He was a jittery, stupid mess, but picking out pies helped calm his nerves a little bit. Dean made sure they’d have enough for the weekend just in case, and also enough food and shit that they’d have something other than pie. 

And lube. He bought enough lube for an elephant to fuck a grasshopper, which might’ve been overkill… but better to have too much than not enough. 

As it was, by the time he got to his house he was running stupid late and didn’t even have time to shower before Cas was supposed to arrive. He put the groceries and lube away in a hurry and looked down at his dirty hands and jeans, just as Cas knocked. _Shit._

Dean opened the door and grinned, nervous but also probably way too happy to see him. “Hey.”

Cas’ eyes devoured him. “All that for me?” He stepped inside, backing Dean against the wall, instantly pulling on his belt and dropping to his knees.

_Fuck!_ Dean helped out, pushing his jeans down to the middle of his thighs. “Yeah, if this is what I get for it, yeah. All for you.” 

“One...” Cas hungrily sucked Dean into his mouth, starting at a relentless pace. Dean could feel Cas wanted this just as bad as he did, and that feeling was indescribable.

He ran his hand over the side of Cas’ face and up to fist in his hair, tipping his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, loving every damn second of it. “Fuck, you’re awesome.” He glanced back down and moaned at the sight of his cock buried in Cas’ throat and his legs shook.

Cas dropped his backpack and desperately fumbled with his own jeans.

“Hey, wait... wait.” He pulled Cas off him by the hair and took a deep, shuddering breath. “Can you... not get off this time? I wanna do it.”

Cas grinned and nodded, his swollen lips stretching sinfully across his beautiful face. “You got it, baby.” He took Dean back in his mouth.

The knowledge that he was gonna have a dick in his mouth right after he came only seemed to push him closer to the edge. He had a weird, twisty feeling in his gut that couldn’t seem to decide if it was excitement or anxiety, but with every flick of Cas’ tongue or bob of his head - Dean didn’t give a shit which one it was. There was no emotion that would stop him from making Cas feel every bit as good as Cas was making him feel. 

He came with a grunt, his hips jerking and bow legs bending even further as he held Cas’ head in place and emptied straight into his throat.

Cas groaned and continued staring into Dean’s eyes as he milked him. After Dean was completely empty and over sensitive, he pulled off and fixed Dean’s pants. “What did you have in mind?”

Dean probably should’ve taken into consideration the fact that he’d be a jellied mess after that, but he wasn’t great with planning ahead. He huffed a laugh, trying to catch his breath as he helped Cas to his feet. “I’m gonna be honest, I don’t have a damn clue what I’m doin’... but I wanna s...” _C’mon. Just fuckin’ say it._ “I wanna suck you off.”

Cas closed his eyes and bit his lip. “Fuck... say it again.” He caged Dean against the wall and rutted their cocks together.

“Shit.” Dean let out a whine and gripped Cas’ hips. “Wanna suck you off.” His mind got a little fuzzy, and some small part of him knew he should keep going. “Wanna taste you, want your cock in my mouth, Cas.” His entire body flushed and he hated himself for a second, mainly because he meant every word of it.

Cas released a faint whimper and then pulled away. He palmed his hard dick and took a step back. “When and where? Do you want some food first? I can tell you just got home and I know I blew your mind. No rush, I’m not going anywhere.”

He was afraid if he waited, he’d lose his nerve. Not to mention, he could see how hard Cas was. “No, want it now. Sit.”

“Bossy, hmm?” Cas grabbed his backpack and walked over to the couch, sitting with a plop. “All yours.”

Dean regretted pretty much all of that but walked over, trying to make his movements convincing and not as jerky as he felt. He dropped awkwardly to his knees in front of Cas and looked at him with eyes wider than they should have been as he reached forward to unbutton Cas’ jeans. “Full disclosure, this is probably gonna be the shittiest blowjob you’ll ever get, just... gimme a minute to figure it out.”

“Do you want my hands to guide you? Or do you want to figure it all out on your own like a good boy?” He tilted his head, awaiting Dean’s response.

_What?_ Dean blinked, freezing entirely. He was originally hoping for the first, but something about the way Cas’ eyes twinkled when he said ‘good boy’ made Dean want to be that. “S-second.” He cleared his throat, snapping out of it. _I’m Dean fucking Winchester. It’s a dick, not an alien. I can do this._ “Second,” he repeated more clearly, and then pulled Cas’ length out of his boxers and gave the tip an experimental swipe of his tongue.

Cas’ legs tightened as he gripped the couch, his plump, bottom lip was tight between his teeth. He didn’t say anything, but Dean could feel he was pleased.

Dicks were decidedly different than what was between a chick’s legs, but Dean had always prided himself in figuring out how to make his partners squirm. He flicked his tongue over the flap of skin just under the head, knowing how crazy he could drive _himself_ with that, and then wrapped his lips around the head and hummed.

And Cas squirmed. Not only did he squirm, he moaned and whispered Dean’s name. “You’re a fucking giver aren’t you... so good, baby.”

His ears turned pink but god, it felt fucking good for someone to recognize that. All it did was boost Dean’s confidence and he took that cock a little deeper, surprised that the girth and taste and fact that it was a _dick_ didn’t turn him off at all. 

When he started feeling pressure on the back of his throat, he had a brief moment of panic because he barely felt like he’d taken any of him - but he’d had enough experiences chugging beers that he knew how to open his damn throat. He did, closing his eyes at the tight squeeze and forcing his head down further - belatedly remembering he had hands that worked. Dean’s fist closed around the shaft and he worked them together, sucking as he twisted and pumped until his muscles got used to the stretch.

Cas hissed and tensed under him. Breathing heavily as he watched Dean with his jaw slack. “Fuck... I’m already hooked on your beautiful mouth. Dean, I’m close...”

Dean’s cock twitched to life in his pants. There were very few things that turned him on more than knowing he was pleasing his partner, and that alone had him ignoring the gush of saliva pouring out of his mouth and coating his fingers enough to finally start sucking like he meant it. There was a tingle in his spine, he knew he was gonna have to make a decision real quick about what to do with Cas’ come - but other people swallowing Dean’s was so fucking hot, he couldn’t bring himself to rob Cas of that. 

He’d do it, whether he liked it or not.

“Dean!” Cas made a delicious _ah_ sound and emptied into Dean’s mouth.

He liked it. Dean tensed when the first wave hit his tongue, but by the third spurt, he was moaning and swallowing eagerly, trying to drink up every last drop. When he pulled off, he licked over every inch of that cock and nipped the inside of Cas’ thigh, trying not to seem as out of breath as he really was.

“Dean.” He stared in awe as he caught his breath. “There is no way that was your first time sucking a dick. That was incredible!”

Dean dropped his head to Cas’ lap, exhaling hard as relief rushed through him. He chuckled quietly and clicked his tongue. “What can I say? I don’t do anything halfway.”


	12. No Really, Is Someone Counting?

Cas insisted on cooking the food Dean bought, so he grabbed a quick shower while Cas made dinner. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face the entire time, no matter how hard he tried. When he came out, dressed in nothing but sweatpants, Cas had the food on the table and ready for him.

Conversation flowed easily as they ate, and Dean couldn’t believe how _right_ the whole thing seemed. _Jesus, Winchester. Get your shit together, it’s probably just sex for him cause he still thinks you have a girlfriend. Don’t go getting all attached and shit like you always do._

Cleanup was quick, and they sat down on the couch after to watch a movie. Dean was painfully, erotically aware of how close they were, even though there were still a couple of inches between them. 

Cas got up to use the bathroom and when he returned, he sat even closer so their arms were against each other. He glanced over and looked like he wanted to say something, but before Dean could ask, he spoke. “Pretty soon, your shirt won’t have any room for your amazing qualities.”

“Good thing I’m not wearin’ one then, huh?” Dean grinned cheekily, nudging Cas.

Cas’ eyes traveled down and he reached a hand out to touch. “May I?”

“You don’t gotta ask permission, Cas. I kinda gave you free reign when I told you you could stay the night.” Dean licked his lips slowly, turning his hand palm-up in his lap as he watched Cas.

“Good.” Cas ran his hand along Dean’s chest. Staring down at his body, it felt like Cas admired every single inch of Dean. “I don’t want to hold back.” He reached and tweaked Dean’s nipple.

Dean hissed, then let out a laugh. “Damnit, be nice.” He nudged him again, part of him hoping it would dissolve into a stupid play fight that would give him an excuse to get Cas on top of him.

Cas pushed back and tried to tweak his nipple again, but Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist so quickly his eyes widened. They locked eyes and Dean could see the beautiful blue disappear as his pupils blew. 

Before he realized what was happening, Cas jumped on his lap and rutted against his crotch. “Tell me not to hold back.”

“Sh... Don’t hold back.” Dean gripped that gorgeous ass and pulled Cas in, thrusting up and staring down at them. “Why the fuck are you still wearing pants?”

“Why the fuck are you?” He stood up and nearly ripped Dean’s sweats off, followed by his own, then grabbed the lube and jumped back on Dean’s lap. Cas rubbed his cock against Dean’s and moaned. “Look at how fucking hard we are for each other.” He wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and started stroking, adding lube after a few seconds.

Dean’s brain was shorting out, he had no fucking idea what was happening but his dick had never been more on board with anything in his whole life. He moaned as Cas started moving, fucking up into his own hand and dragging their lengths against each other. 

It was overwhelming and fucking perfect, and he wanted to kiss Cas so badly in that moment he was dizzy with it. “Fuck... kiss me.”

There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation as Cas leaned in and pressed their lips together for the first time. He whimpered into Dean’s mouth and continued stroking, and a half second later Dean was licking into that hot mouth and caging Cas in his arms. 

Each stroke of Cas’ hand sent jolts of delicious electricity through Dean’s body and he rolled his hips, loving the way their slick cocks were sliding together.

The sounds coming from Cas had Dean fucking wrecked in minutes. His hand sped up expertly as he brought them close to the edge and then slowed down again.

Dean shuddered, leaning in to lick a line down Cas’ throat. “Fucking tease.”

“Suck on my neck, make me come, baby.” He sped up, baring his neck for Dean. “Fucking bite it.”

The command had Dean’s dick pulsing and leaking as he bit down on Cas’ neck, then sucked a bruise he knew would leave a mark. He let out a whimper and joined his hand with a Cas’, stroking them both and making sure Cas didn’t stop this time. “Gonna come all over my dick, baby?”

“Fuck yes!” Cas moaned. “Oh fuck, come with me!”

Dean bit down on Cas’ shoulder as he came with a grunt, Cas joined him, covering both of their hands and his own stomach.

Cas rubbed them through their aftershocks, and the sound alone had Dean wishing he could come again. Cas stared down at Dean, his tongue between his lips and then he licked his hand, never breaking eye contact.

“Jesus Christ.” Dean let out a broken, needy sound, and not one part of him cared. He pulled Cas into another kiss, chasing the taste of them together on his tongue.

Cas slid his tongue in Dean’s mouth as though he knew what Dean was after. The kiss was slow but goddamn was it sure. There was no hesitation between them anymore, nothing to hold them back.

Dean hummed, pulling back with a sleepy grin. “That doesn’t count as number two, by the way. Your mouth didn’t get anywhere near my dick this time, that was just a bonus.”

“Agreed. I stick to my word.” Cas stood up and kneeled before Dean. “I’m also not wasteful.” He ran his long tongue up Dean’s stomach to clean it, closing his eyes at the taste. “Fucking love your come.”

There was no way Cas was real. That wasn’t a thing, no one… _god damnit._ The look on Cas’ face as he used his damn mouth to clean up that mess was unbelievably hot, and Dean would never try to deny it again. “Carmen left, by the way. I’ve uh… I’ve got no strings on me.”

Cas’ eyes shot open and locked on Dean, his tongue was mid lick when he froze and sat up. “Really? What happened?”

He felt the loss immediately and frowned. “I told her the truth. We got in a fight and she gave me an out... and I took it.”

A single eyebrow shot up on Cas’ face. “There goes that friendship.” He sighed and leaned back in to finish the job. “We weren’t close, so it isn’t a big deal.” He licked again. “I just feel like a bad person. But how can something so right be wrong?” He finished up the last of the come and kissed Dean’s belly button. Still on his knees, staring up.

_He just licked fucking come off my body while carrying on a damn conversation. I’m in love. Abso-fucking-lutely in love._ “I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to put you in a position where you were gonna lose a friendship, close or not.” Dean pulled Cas back up into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “I didn’t expect any of this, honestly.”

“Me either. I don’t deserve her as a friend because I made my choice the day I came back a second time. I knew what I wanted, Dean.”

Dean knew they were starting a conversation that he might not be ready for, but if there was one thing he learned from all of this it was the need to be up front and honest. “Yeah? And what is it that you want, Cas?”

“That come. That’s all.” He laughed, making light of the situation. “Maybe we can have that conversation after some sleep.”

His chest deflated a little as he nodded. _Right, you knew before he came here it was just sex._ “No need, but yeah... let’s get some sleep.”

Cas frowned and stood up. “Okay, guess there’s no need.” He turned to grab his bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

It was gonna be a long night. 


	13. Everything’s More Fun With Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never judge a chapter by its title 🤣

It took Cas forever to come out of that damn bathroom, and by the time he did, Dean was half ready to spill his guts all over the floor about how it wasn’t just sex, it was Cas’ eyes, his humor, his taste in music and movies and pie and that stupid, incredibly hot thing he did with his eyebrows - but all he managed to get out was, “Hi.” 

“Hello.” Cas plopped down in penguin pajama pants and a white t-shirt. “Miss me?”

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. “Thought you might’ve ducked out the window or some shit.”

“Why would I? There’s nothing out there for me.” He looked at Dean and smiled. “Can I sleep in here? Or would you prefer to sleep alone?”

He’d hoped he wouldn’t have to say it out loud, but nothing about any of this had been easy. Dean shrugged, sucking air through his teeth. “I mean, you’re welcome to stay... but I gotta warn you. I’m an octopus, can’t help it.”

“I’ll take my chances. I like your tentacles.” Cas moved the comforter and slid inside, sniffing the pillow shamelessly.

Dean laughed as he tugged his sweats down and climbed into bed. “There’s a tentacle porn joke in there somewhere, I’m just too tired to find it.”

“Same. I almost commented on how I love all species, but felt that was just creepy and I’m much too tired for that conversation.” Cas scooted in and cuddled close, and Dean lifted his arm to make room. 

“Yeah, I dunno if I’ll ever have enough sleep for _that_ conversation.” He tilted to the side slightly to wrap his leg over Cas’ and trap him there, smiling smugly at how well they fit together.

“Mmm, comfy.” Cas mumbled. “Goodnight Dean.”

Dean kissed his forehead and closed his eyes, trying not to focus too much on how good it felt to have Cas in his arms. 

————

He slept better than he had in ages, but his dick was so hard when he opened his eyes that he groaned out loud. Cas was still plastered to him but had rolled over at some point in the night, meaning his ass was _right there._ Dean thrusted once, kissing the back of Cas’ shoulder. “You up?”

“Mmmm.” Cas pushed back and then rolled over, a sleepy smile across his lips. He moved to straddle Dean and rutted against him, letting him feel how hard he was, too. “Fuck me, let me ride this dick.”

Dean bit his lip and ran his hands over those thick thighs until he was gripping Cas’ ass. “Fuck yeah. There’s lube in the drawer.” He jerked his head to the left.

Cas leaned over to grab it and pulled off his pajamas, but Dean didn’t miss the lacy little number he had on underneath. “You... want me to go prep? Or do you want to watch?”

“I’d rather do it.” Dean shimmied out of his boxers and watched Cas, nervous yet again. “Just tell me what to do.”

“You’ll catch on. Just start with one finger and work your way up.” He laid on his back, his cock heavy on his stomach.

Dean rolled between Cas’ legs and kneeled up, fumbling with the lube for a second. He knew he’d be fine, if he could pull off a decent blowjob he shouldn’t have an issue working someone open, but it was still... intimidating since he was about to stick his finger in someone's butt for the first time in his life. 

He slicked two of his fingers and puffed out his cheeks as he exhaled. The lube was cold on his fingers and he didn’t imagine that’d feel real good on an asshole, so he warmed it up a little bit before smearing it between Cas’ cheeks. It felt weird, but also... not. He bit his lip, concentrating hard as he slid the tip of his index finger past the tight ring of muscle and kept going.

Cas tossed his head back on the pillow and sighed, bringing his knees up higher. “I prepped yesterday but as you can see, it closes fast.”

The implication wasn’t lost on Dean as he twisted his finger to drive it deeper. “Yeah? You wanted this yesterday, huh? Shoulda said so, I’d have fucked you the minute you walked in the door.”

“Ah fuck! Yes... wanted you to fuck me for so long. Next time, you better fuck me as soon as I walk in.” He groaned again as Dean moved his finger, and his cock twitched.

Dean licked his lips and leaned in, ungracefully pulling Cas’ dick into his mouth with his tongue as he added a second finger. It was mainly to stop himself from saying something stupid, but Cas could take it however he wanted to. He sucked slowly as he pumped his fingers.

Cas moaned Dean’s name and arched his back. “You’re fucking incredible!” He reached down and gripped Dean’s short hair. “How are you even real?”

Laughing only made him choke, so he cut off the sound and shoved in a third finger. Cas was taking them easier, but Dean knew his cock was thick, so he stretched and curled his fingers in an attempt to loosen him up more.

“Dean... Dean... get on your fucking back!” Cas flipped them in seconds and straddled Dean’s lap. “Lube up your cock.”

The fucking rush that ran through Dean at the switch nearly made him drop the bottle when he managed to pick it up, but he quickly complied and stroked himself a couple of times. “Shit... here, want you so damn bad.” He gripped the base, holding his length straight up as Cas lowered himself down.

“Fucking yes! God, I missed this cock!” He bottomed out and rolled his hips. 

Dean couldn’t breath, he could barely see straight from how fucking tight Cas was. The angle was different than in the bathroom and this time, there were no clothes in the way. He planted his feet and thrust up, biting hard on his own lip as he watched his cock get swallowed whole by that perfect ass. “Missed you too, sweetheart.”

He moaned and leaned forward, finding a good pace as his cock bounced against Dean’s stomach. “I’ll never get enough.” Cas gripped Dean’s chest, his nails digging into the skin.

“Yeah?” Dean bucked up harder, staying with Cas’ pace as he reached down to wrap his fist around Cas’ leaking cock. “Gonna fuck you into this mattress later on.”

“You fucking better! How’s my neck?” He huffed a laugh and bared his neck, letting Dean see the possessive love bite.

Dean growled at the sight, wanting to leave a hundred more. “Beautiful, babe. Beautiful.” He slammed up, grunting and moaning at how good his ass felt as he fisted Cas’ cock faster. “Gonna come on me again? Loved how that felt last night.”

“Did you? You gonna come inside me again? Gonna fill me up with your- fuck!” Cas grunted and came, painting Dean white just like he wanted.

It was hot and warm and so unlike anything he’d ever experienced with a chick that he couldn’t hold back, he barreled into Cas and let go with a low, sinful moan, pulling Cas down to kiss him as he filled him up.

Cas deepened the kiss messily, moaning into his mouth. It was like nothing could interrupt them - until Dean’s stupid phone rang from the bedside table.

He was tempted to ignore it - he was still buried inside of Cas and had everything he needed in his arms, but in the off chance it was important, he reached over and grabbed it. He didn’t bother looking before he answered, holding Cas close. “Better be a damn emergency.”

“Um... why?” Carmen asked and then scoffed. “Dean, I was calling to apologize.”

_Shit._


	14. What Came First, The Bacon or Dean?

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, cursing himself for not looking at the damn screen before answering. “You don’t have a damn thing to apologize for, Carmen. You weren’t wrong.”

Cas sat up then, looking at the phone like she could see him. He didn’t climb off though, so that was promising. 

“I do. I hit you. That isn’t who I want to be. Can we... have lunch? I know you made a mistake and maybe we can... talk it out?”

His eyes nearly rolled out of his head, and he scoffed quietly. “It wasn’t a mistake, Car. And I don’t blame you for smackin’ the shit out of me, I deserved it. But no, I don’t think lunch is a great idea.” 

“It wasn’t a mistake? You cheated on me. With _my_ friend! You don’t even know anything about him! He has issues.” By Cas’ face, he heard that, and then he slowly slid off Dean and went to the bathroom.

Dean tugged the sheet over himself and rubbed his eyes. “Look, I know you don’t wanna hear this, but I know him better than you think I do. This ain’t even about Cas, Carmen. Our relationship wasn’t workin’ out either way, I just don’t get why you all of a sudden give a shit.”

“I was a good fucking girlfriend and all you cared about was sex! Fine!” 

_Click._

“That’s bullshit, but whatever,” he muttered, tossing the phone down onto the bed next to him. Dean let out a sigh and sat up, stretching out until his back popped. That whole thing was a disaster and he wished he wouldn’t have even answered. He glanced toward the door and yelled, “Cas? You good?”

“Yeah, just cleaning up.” He called back. It took a few moments, but he walked back out. “Do you want to know what she was talking about?”

Dean flipped his legs over the side of the bed and gripped the edge of the mattress, studying Cas. “Look, am I curious? Yeah. Do I expect you to tell me, or think I even deserve an explanation? No. So if you wanna talk about it, I’m all ears, but I’m sure as hell not gonna force you to tell me somethin’ you’re not ready to just because she’s being spiteful.”

“Okay...” He pulled on his panties and sat on the bed. “I just come from a broken family, high school was... _hard,_ and I suffer from some detachment issues. But I like to think I’ve gotten better at that.”

None of that sounded bad enough to alarm him, so he stuck out his hand. “Hi, I’m Dean. Daddy issues a mile wide and a need for validation so strong it’ll probably get me killed someday. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled small, hoping Cas would realize that no one’s perfect and that Dean wasn’t in a position to judge anyone.

Cas chuckled and shook his hand. “Hello, Dean. Nice to meet you.” He pulled him in and straddled him again. “You’re valid to me.”

Dean ran his hands over Cas’ body and leaned in to kiss his chest. “So, we’re good?”

“Yeah. Sorry she slapped you. Was it right here?” He kissed his cheekbone. “Or right here?” He kissed his jaw.

It felt good, even if the butterflies were so strong it was borderline uncomfortable. “Mmm, a little to the left.”

“Here?” Cas kissed again, and again, making his way to Dean’s mouth.

Dean slid his hand up Cas’ back to grip his hair and pulled him in, kissing him deeply. Everything about Cas turned him on, in ways Carmen - and hell, no girl, or anyone else for that matter - ever had. He kept kissing him, slowly laying back until they were tangled together and it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

Somehow, Dean knew Cas was feeling the same. Maybe they were both shit with words? But at least they were on the same page with this stuff. “Let me make you breakfast.”

“Damn, Cas. Almost like you’re tryin’ to get me to like you or somethin’.” Dean trailed a line of kisses down Cas’ body and sucked on the inside of his thigh, then pulled back with a grin. “Extra bacon?”

“I think my mouth got you to like me. Now I want you to keep liking me. And I’m hungry.” Cas sat up and walked towards the door. “I’ll cook in only these, and yes to the bacon.”

Dean’s eyes devoured Cas’ ass in those panties and he adjusted himself. He never thought that would be a thing that did something for him, but Cas was opening his eyes to all sorts of things he didn’t know his body craved. 

As Cas got things started in the kitchen, Dean cleaned himself up a little in the bathroom and met him out there, once more only in sweatpants. The sight of Cas nearly naked and swinging his ass to classic rock as the smell of bacon surrounded him tugged on something primal deep inside of Dean, something that only grew stronger when he caught sight of the hickey he’d left. _Yeah. I could get used to this._

He walked up behind Cas and ghosted his fingers down those bare sides, leaning in to kiss the bruise. “You’re spoilin’ me.” 

“You spoil me, too. It’s only fair.” He bared his neck for Dean. “You like that mark?”

Dean licked a line over it and slowly started sucking another one right behind it, sliding his hand down the front of Cas’ body until he was dipping his fingers inside the waistband of those panties. “Mmhm.”

“Mark all you want.” Cas pushed back into Dean and sighed happily. “There’s no one else.”

He shoved the front of Cas’ panties down and started stroking him, continuing his quest to mark the hell out of Cas’ neck. “Good. Keep cookin’.”

Cas groaned and thrust into his fist. “Yes, Dean.” He flipped the bacon and set the tongs aside.

“Guess I’m not the only good boy around here, huh?” Dean rutted against Cas’ ass and bit a little harder, twisting his hand and moaning against his neck. He wasn’t ashamed at all of how every inch of Cas turned him on; he was just grateful to have finally found someone as eager for it as he was.

Cas huffed a deep laugh and pushed back. “Don’t tempt me. I’m not always a good boy”

Choosing between round two and bacon was one of the hardest decisions Dean ever made. In the end, he figured the best way to go about it was to wait until Cas put that bacon on a plate and then make his move, so that’s exactly what he did. 

He pushed Cas’ panties down to the middle of his thighs and lightly smacked his ass before bending him over the counter and kicking his legs apart. Dean kept one palm flat between his shoulder blades while the other teased Cas’ already-fucked open hole. “You gonna be a good boy for me now, or should we stop?”

The laugh that came from Cas was fucking sinful. “For you?” He paused for longer than Dean would have liked, until finally... “Yes.”

Dean’s cock twitched and he had no intentions of stopping long enough to go get the real lube. He looked around quickly and leaned over Cas’ back, opening the cupboard and fumbling around until he found the olive oil. Five minutes later, he was pushing his oil-slicked cock into Cas’ eager body and bottoming out, letting out a moan.

Cas was pliant and it was his turn to whisper Dean’s name like a prayer. His cock was hard and bouncing in front of him but he wasn’t touching it yet, it felt like he was just enjoying the ride, which fueled Dean to make it one he’d never forget.

He alternated between slow, deep thrusts and quick, almost brutal ones - never letting Cas get used to a certain pace. “Fuck, I love seein’ you spread out like this for me, wanna fuck your tight little ass over every goddamn inch of this house.” Dean reached around, stroking Cas a couple of times and letting go, just short spurts opposite of his thrusts that he knew would drive Cas insane.

Cas’ head fell back when he tried to nod. He released the neediest whimper Dean had ever heard from him and finally reached down to stroke his cock.

Satisfied, Dean gripped those beautiful hips and pounded into Cas until he was coming with a series of low, cut-off grunts, his fingertips leaving tiny bruises in his skin. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

“Fuck... Dean!” Cas moaned and came all over the counter, growling happily as he pushed back again. Dean worked him through it, kissing and biting every inch of skin he could reach. 

He chuckled softly after, leaning over to grab a piece of bacon. “Now we can eat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the epilogue tomorrow morning 😊


	15. Epilogue: T-Shirts Or It Didn’t Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is from both perspectives, enjoy 🥰

The weekend with Dean was absolutely the best weekend Cas had had in a long time. He planned on staying one night, but when Saturday evening rolled around, they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Dean gave Cas some clothes to wear after a steamy shower together, and Cas ended up staying until the very last minute on Sunday. They both had work in the morning, and neither were ready to say goodbye, but Cas forced himself to walk out the door. 

When he got home, he hardly slept, but he wasn’t the only one. They texted the entire night and both had a very groggy Monday. 

By Thursday, Dean’s shirt no longer smelled like him, and Cas was in a permanent funk. Was he supposed to go back this weekend? They hadn’t talked about it. Did Dean even want him back? 

They still spoke daily, so that was a good sign, and whether Cas knew it or not, Dean was having just as hard of a time without him. 

He couldn’t shake Dean from his mind and found himself browsing custom T-Shirt sites. Their first conversation always played back in his mind, and he still wondered what his shirt would say. What exactly did Dean see in Cas now that he knew him? 

Cas knew exactly what Dean’s would say: Perfect.

Dean ended up showing up Saturday morning and fucking Cas on Balt’s uncomfortable leather recliner, and Cas went back home with him. 

The weeks dragged by, but every weekend was filled with lusty, needy sex and by the third week, Cas was _not_ going to make it until Friday.

He told his boss he wouldn’t be available tomorrow, packed his backpack and headed for Dean’s. _Nothing wrong with a Wednesday booty call._

Dean had an annoying and dirty day at work and couldn’t wait to go home. He missed Cas like crazy, so when he pulled up and saw Cas standing outside, he couldn’t stop the grin on his face. 

“Hey, you.” He pulled Cas into a kiss as he slid the key in the lock. “Miss me?”

“I did.” He kissed him again, hoping Dean couldn’t sense how nervous he actually was. “I just can’t stay away. Is that okay?” 

It was more than okay where Dean was concerned, so when he pushed open the door and pulled Cas inside, he slammed it behind them and caged Cas against the wood. “Best thing you coulda done for me, sweetheart.” He ran his hands down Cas’ body and tugged on his pants, kissing him again and licking into his mouth.

“Thank fuck!” Cas moaned, pulling on Dean’s pants as well. They had fucked on Sunday, and yet they were both like starved animals. Cas had been worried, and was seconds from leaving Dean’s house when he pulled up. He didn’t want to cross any lines, and he definitely didn’t want to see Dean with someone else. Showing up unannounced was a gamble, and he didn’t regret it one bit. Dean wanted him too.

Dean grinned, fucking thrilled Cas couldn’t wait to see him. That feeling alone was better than any sex, though he thoroughly intended to get that, too. He cupped Cas’ ass and bit his lip, devouring every inch of Cas with his eyes. “Any chance you came prepared?” He kissed him again before he could even answer, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him so close that Cas was lifted from his feet.

“Of course I did. I want you so bad.” Cas leaned in and bit Dean’s neck. “Fuck me.”

Having learned his lesson a long time ago, Dean pulled a small bottle of lube from the table by the couch as Cas stripped the rest of the way. By the time Dean was naked too, he was so hard he couldn’t see straight. “Turn around.” 

The second Cas turned and exposed his ass, Dean worked the plug out and let it clatter to the floor, slicking his fingers quickly and sliding two inside of Cas. “Fuck, baby. Always so tight, even after opening yourself up for me.” 

Cas chuckled and leaned his forehead against the door. “I love the way your fingers feel inside me but I need your cock, Dean.”

“Course you do. Want you just as bad.” He pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up, shoving in maybe a little too quickly. He buried his face in the side of Cas’ neck and let out a whine at the fucking incredible squeeze. “So good, Cas.”

“Dean... you fill me so fucking good.” He clenched and had to remind himself to breathe. “Your dick was made for this ass. Fuck me like you missed me.” Cas braced against the door and tossed his head back.

He always missed Cas, every damn second they were apart, so that translation wasn’t hard at all. He wrapped his arms right around Cas’ body and buried himself to the hilt, refusing to pull back more than a couple of inches before rocking his hips forward again. “Fuckin’ crazy about you.”

Hearing that had Cas‘ chest tightening. He was crazy about Dean, and the fact that he felt the same made everything seem right in the world. “Oh, Dean. Want you every fucking day.”

Dean’s hand slid down to Cas’ cock and he stroked lazily, halting his hips so he could enjoy it for as long as possible. “So stay more often. Every damn day, I don’t care. If this is what I’ll get after work, I’ll take it.” He nipped just below Cas’ ear. “Kiss me.”

Cas turned to kiss him happily. What Dean said still hadn’t sunk in, he was floating too high to realize Dean basically just told him to move in. Dean’s hand on him while buried inside of him was too good to be true.

It became hard to stay still, so Dean rolled his hips slowly, groaning into Cas’ mouth. He steadily began fucking into him faster, his dirty, calloused hand twisting over Cas’ length.

Cas was already close, he craved this for days and now he could feel this first round was going to be quicker than either of them wanted. He broke the kiss, “Dean... fuck... close.”

“Hold off for me, baby. Wanna taste it.” Dean was right there, so damn close, and with a final thrust he came hard and shuddered as he emptied into Cas. “Fuck... turn... turn around.”

Cas groaned as Dean filled him up and his legs shook when he turned around. He whimpered at the loss of Dean’s cock but his mouth instantly helped.

Dean was greedy, swallowing him whole and reaching up to play with Cas’ balls. He’d learned quite a few tricks in his time with Cas and used every damn one of them, pressing Cas against the front door.

“De-” was all he was able to get out before he was emptying down Dean’s throat. He may be new to sucking dick, but he was still the best Cas had ever had.

Dean pulled off with a smug face he surely deserved. “Shower with me.” He pulled Cas along with him without waiting for an answer.

————

Once they were clean and fed, they sat down on the couch to continue their Star Wars marathon. They sat so close Cas was practically in his lap, but they preferred it this way.

Dean kept leaning over to kiss his temple and finally said, “hey, I uh… I got you a present.” 

“You did?” Cas grinned. _I got you one too, but let’s see yours first._ “Where is it?”

The blush spread across his features no matter how hard Dean tried to stop it. He’d had the dumb thing for a week, he’d just been too damn nervous to give it to him. “Hang on, I gotta grab it.”

He came out a couple minutes later with a balled up piece of cloth in his hand, belatedly thinking he should’ve wrapped it beforehand but it was too late now. Dean sat back down on the couch and unceremoniously handed it over to Cas, his eyes a little wide and looking vulnerable. “I uh... it’s stupid, but... just look at it.”

Cas was so in love with Dean’s blush it was stupid. But he couldn’t help it, Dean was just unbelievably gorgeous. He rolled out the fabric and died laughing. “Seriously!” The blue shirt with _Mine_ etched on it was different, but they had literally used the same damn website to order each other shirts, _without_ coordinating. “Dean... are you asking me to go steady?”

Dean’s heart did a stupid little skip as he nodded quickly, pointing at the word. “You asked me what your shirt would say. I could think of about a million words to describe you, but... yeah. I want this, you, all the time. You told me there was no one else, but I wanna keep it that way. No more blowin’ random people’s boyfriends.”

Cas laughed and straddled his lap. “I haven’t touched anyone else since we met. No one else will do.” He kissed him and pulled away. “I want all that too, Dean. I want to be yours.”

The kiss that followed lasted a long, long time. Dean pulled back breathless and ran a hand through Cas’ hair, grinning cheekily. “Are you agreein’ to go steady with me then?”

“Only if you pull my hair more often.” Cas nipped his lip and broke out of his grip. “But... I also have a present for you. I thought it was cheesy, but now I see you’re just as cheesy as me.” He handed him a ball of black fabric and plopped down next to him. Dean laughed his _ass_ off when he stretched it out. 

His smile went on for days. “Perfect, huh? Well, I think you’re crazy, but I’ll take it.” It took a ridiculous amount of effort to stop smiling long enough to kiss him again, this time, climbing over into Cas’ lap. 

“Yeah. I’ll definitely take it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed our little 20k one shot 🤣
> 
> It was honestly supposed to be a one shot and Ketch22 and I just couldn’t stop writing, not sorry. 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thanks I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine for being our beta and putting up with our shit again 🖤


End file.
